Shattering the Saddness
by Under Cover Wolf Writer
Summary: Something happened Freshman year that made Kagome's life turn into hell. Now she has to work with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. But she also meets Sesshoumaru. Can they shatter her saddness? And learn her secrets as well? Rated M for language!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome clutched her books tighter to her chest as she walked down the hallway. She looked down at her feet in a submissive motion. Alone... Thats all she's ever been since her freshman year. Now its the start of the senoir year and more hell to come. She forced her head up to look at the blockade of guys infront of her. They all looked at her with malicious grins.

" E-Excuse me," Kagome said in a whisper. She watched as they made a big deal of trying to hear her but they let her through. As she walked past them someone stuck their foot out and tripped her. Her books scattered acrross the cold dusty white tiles.

" Where ya going whore?" One of the guys commented while stepping on one of her school books. A group of students began to circle around the scene. Laughing and whispering was heard through the crowd.

" You don't want to have fun? I've got tons of cash back at my place." The other said. smirking as Kagome pulled herself up and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
>The guy that stepped on her book picked it up," maybe if we rough her up a bit she'll give herself to us free." He through the heavy book at her. it hit her head with a sickening sound and it sent her flying into the lockers.<p>

Kagome looked up dizzily to see Koga appear from the group," Now guys if you mess with a whore like that you'll never get what you want." He looked t her with disgust," Course I don't know why you would want to mess with her. Shes nothing. "

Kagome slowly felt her head. She was bleeding. Nothing new Kagome thought to hersef trying to keep calm. Kagome looked at Koga with tears in her eyes," Why? Why are you doing this?" her voice was still a soft whisper but Koga could hear her just fine and he glared at her with hate.

" You of all people should know why." His voice dripped with poison," But your nothing now. You know that? Your nothing!" Koga walked towars her kicking her hard in the stomach making the locks on her lockers dig into her back. As he did this Kagome shut her eyes and nodded as if saying she agreed with him.

" Shit Koga! Teachers are coming!" One of the guys yelled. They all scrambled for their stuff and ran to class. leaving the wounded girl alone.

Kagome slowly got up and began picking up her books. Her head hurt and she was late for class. Way to go Kagome why don't you just run like your supposed to? Kagome thought to herself. After she got her books she expertly combed her hair over her wound with her fingers so no one would notice the quickly ran and opened the class room door. Only to be greeted with.

" Miss Higurashi! Would you mind of giving the explination why you are late to my class?" The teacher, Mrs. Lee, yelled at her. some of the students just laughed and whispered rumors amongst themselves.

Kagome bowed lowly and kept her face of pain hidden," Forgive me for my tardiness Ma'am." nodded angrily and motion for her to take a seat. Kagome swiftly went into the back of the room next to the large window. And looked at the beautiful scenery beside her.

" Now for the begining of the year I want to start you all with a group project," began and Kagome got paler than she already was," Now I know some of you do better working alone but this will be a good chance for all of you to bond. And I will assign the groups and already have." Kagome got paler," I will not tell you what the project is about because if you read the paper then you'll get it." Kagome was sickly pale and she was sick to her stomach. She was already seeing cuts and bruises that will soon cover her own body.

" I will be calling your groups and I will hand one of your group members the packet of paper and you may get into your groups and discuss your plans on where to meet up," Mrs. lee said.

Kagome tuned her out and tried to stay into her mind until she slammed the packet on her desk making her jump out of it and on to the floor. She hid her pain as the students laughed at her misfortune. She didn't get an " Are you ok?" or a " I'm so sorry " she didn't see anybody making any efforts to help her up.

" Miss Higurashi are you just going to stay there on the ground or are you going to get up and see who your group members are?" said coldly as her eyes peirced t Kagome's already numb soul.

" Forgive me for being rude and disturbing your class," Kagome whispered slowly getting up and taking the packet of paper off the desk.

Waving off Kagome's statement or apology and ooked around the room,"Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku Houshi, and Sango taijiya you will be working with Kagome."

There was a roar of laughter," Hey Inuyasha, Miroku! Maybe you can get the scent of slut out of your cloths once this is over!" A guy shouted.

" Careful Sango! You might just turn into a Whore if you hang around her to long!" a girl shouted.

Kagome looked down and sat at her desk. She laid the paper on the desk as she looked at the Sakura trees outside going inside of her mind ignoring the world. She thought of the kids in her group and felt dizzy. she didn't know them. She didn't want to know them. She didn't want to know anybody! She just wanted to disappear.

" Hey! Hey! HEY!"

Kagome snapped out of her daze as she came to face golden eyes. She 'eeped' and slid down in her desk trying to hide as she shook with fear.

" inuyasha will you stop messing with her!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha sat back down in his desk he pulled up like the other 2 did," Well if she would tell us our assignment!"

" Inuyasha calm down. I'm sure she was about to tell us right?" Miroku reasured and looking at Kagome smiling with kindness.

Kagome still trembling looked at them," I-If you want I can do the project and Y-you can out your names on it... S-so you don'y have to w-work with m-me"

" What do you think we're stupid?" Inuyasha hissed," we aren't going to let some freak of a girl do our work for us! Now read us the damn topic!"

Kagome looked at the paper and read aloud," Your assignment is to write a book that is at least 200 and everyone of you will at least tell one memory or more to your group. You all will then tell different sides of the memories and combine them to make a climactic ending to your story. You have the semester to finish this. Good luck." Kagome looked up still scared for her life. And she could feel her head getting lighter and her stomach begin to knot.

" Alright we will all meet at inuyasha's house after school!" Miroku said clapping his hands together.

" why don't we go to your damn house!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

" my house is not innocent girl friendy" Miroku said bluntly. Kagome noticed he said girl instead of plural. Translation: its not Sango friendly. The whore would do fine.

Sango's eye twitched," Miroku your such a pervert!"

He shrugged," So its settled?" Silence.." Splendid!" The bell rang loudly and everyone scattered to get out of the room as if the room was on fire. Miroku put a peice of paper on her desk" See yall at Yasha's house!"

" I told you to not call me that Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he followed them out of the room.

She heard in the distance a loud slap," MIROKU YOU PERVERT!"

Kagome sat there staring at the paper it had Inuyasha's address on it. She was going to some guy's house she barley could be a trap. It coud be a set could happen.. Kagome clutched her stmoach and ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

She slammmed the stall door shut and locked it. She threw her stufff on the ground and threw up in the toilet. It lasted about 5 minutes before she stopped. Kagome looked at it dully. It wasn't knew to her. Throwing up blood. She hasn't eaten in weeks and it didn't really bother her anymore. As long as she didn't run into any problems like this one she would be okay. But now... Shes going to have deal a whole semester. Kagome groaned and clutched her stomach. Please God or who ever runs this stuff. Please just let this all end.

After school Kagome walked down the street Inuyasha's address in had thrown up 16 times today and she wasnt ready to face this. This could just be some plot to- Kagome shook her head vigurosly. She couldn't even finish the sentnce. In mid-step kagome turned around and bursted into a sprint in one fluid motion. She was completely determined to get home and see the inside of her eye lids. She coudn't do this. She was to scared. After a couple of minutes of runing Kagome had covered a good mile. She saw a car stop and pulled over to her side of the road.

" hey Kagome!"

Kagome tripped put caught her self. She sowly turned her head so she could see the person calling her name but just in case she was ready to run the other way. She saw Inuyasha's head in the drivers seat looking at her.

" Where are you going my house is that way!" He yelled while getting out of the car but the car was still running.

" I uhhhhh I have t-to do something" Kagome whispered looking down at her feet.

" I can't hear you" Inuyasha stated.

Kagome whispered a little louder," I have to d-do s-something"

Inuaysha's eye twitched in fustration," What could you possibly have thats so important?"

Kagome shrank and she felt the determination begin to slip from her finger tips," I-I just have to g-go "

" if you don't have a good reason than get in the back of the car!" Inuyasha yelled," I wont let you slack off on this project it cost half our grade!"

" I-I" Kagome began but couldn't finish her sentence. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Get in the car ok?" He said gentler. He her shouder with firm but gentle grip.

Kagome quickly pulled away and staggered back. She felt dizziness over whelm her and nausea take over. She clutch her stumach and bent down. Flash backs flooded her mind and tears began build.

" Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said softly," Are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Still holding her stood up and blinked away the tears," I-I'm fine," She whispered trying not to faint," I just feel a little sick"

Inuyasha nodded," Come on and get in the car I'll take you to my house so you can relax." He led her to the backseat and help her in with out touching her as he got in the car himself he knew something was not right about her. Her reaction to him touching her shoulder was more than what she was trying to say. Inuyasha mentaly shivered at how terror filled her brown eyes. The look didn't suit her.

After driving for 15 minutes they finally arrived at his mansion. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the car. When Inuyasha turned to looked at Kagome he noticed how petrified she looked. He then noticed her features. Her long raven hair was unkepted she was almost toothpick skinney and her brown eyes only held terror, saddness, or they were lifeless.

" Hey you ok?" He asked as he opened the door. He got a nodd in response. They both walked to the living room to see Sango Angrily stand up and slap Miroku.

Miroku noticed them and acted as if he was never slapped or has if it was a part of their daily lifestyle," Ahhhh You both finally showed." Sango looked at them but didn't say a word.

" Shut it Houshi" Inuyasha said bluntly and sat down on the huge couch the others were sitting on.

Kagome sat alone on the one accross from them staying close to the door. Kagome forced herself to memorize all of the escape routes out of the living room just in case.

" You know you can sit over her. We don't bite," Sango said staring at her.

" I uhhh I'm good over here, but thank you." Kagome replied quietly. They all stared at her wondering what her problem was but got to work on what kinda of story it should be.

About 2 hours later... Kagome dropped her pencil as her eyes breathe quickened as if she was having a panick attack.

" Kagome whats wrong?" All three of them asked together.

Kagome quickly looked at inuyasha," M-may I please use your phone? please"

Inuyasha nodded slowly," Yea we were about finish anyway. Its in the kitchen." Kagome nodded her thanks and ran into the kitchen. They all got closer to kitchen to her conversation curious who she was calling.

Kagome twisted the cord around her finger," Hey Mom" She was actually using her voice but her voice turned into saddness," You've been drinking haven't you?...How many..." Kagome sighed," Mom give the phone to Souta please...Souta listen I want you to call a friend and catch a ride to soccer...Me? Don't worry I'll get a ride from someone else ok? bye love ya too."

Kagome sighed and wiped a single tear away. Her mom had 2 cases of beer and was as drunk as all get out. She dialed another number. She didn't even notice the three heads poking into the door way," Sami? Its Kagome" suddenly a male voice screaming was coming out of the phone ...No! no! I'm fine i swear... Can you pick me up? Mom's drunk again and I don't want walk home again since I got mugged last night...its 8936 shikon road..got it? Ok...bye " Kagome hung up the phone and went into the room to see all three of them on the couch where she had left them.

They all packed up their stuff and waited for their ride. Well Kagome was waiting for her ride. Sango rode with Miroku who didn't want to leave until he made sure Kagome's ride got here. Kagome looked out the window waiting to see her car.

" I think we should meet up tommorow and go over politics one more time befre the test" a voice said that made Kagome's blood run cold and freeze with fear.

" That sounds acceptable. We shall meet up after school then," a cold stoic voice responded.

" Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled the greeting.

" Brother, your manners still haven't improved have they?" Sesshoumaru said emtionlessly while walking down the long stairs with his friend behind him," Mind telling me who the raven haired girl is?"

" Oh Kagome Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru Kagome." Inuyasha said but Kagome didn't turn around. Upon hearing the door bell Inuyasha walked to answer it.

Sesshoumaru nodded a greeting to Sango and Miroku who repeated the action," Forgive me for my brothers rudeness Kagome but this is my friend Naraku..."

Kagome turned around slowly only to meet with eyes with the one that ruined her life freshmen year. Kagome tried to move but she stood there afraid. All she could do was stare at him. How? How could he be here?

Naraku smirked and it made Kagome shiver," Good to see you again" Naraku stepped closer and hugged Kagome's small still form. He heard her whimper in his shoulder and smiled. He leaned close to her ear," Its been a Pet. Can't wait til we hang out again." He chuckled lowly ans felt her shiver with fear.

Inuyasha came walking in the room with a 23 year old guy. He had black hair that was cut boy short in the back but his bangs went down to his chin and covered his left eye. He had green eyes with silver rings around the pupil. He had Peircings all over his face and ears. He wore grey skinney jeans with blue chains. He also wore black converse and a long sleeve black and white striped shirt.

His eyes flashed with anger when hey saw Naraku Hugging Kagome. She was trembling and couldn't move. He could see her eyes. Scared or her life. He saw her trying to push away weakly. In a few seconds he had pushed Naraku away from Kagome and stood protectivley in front of her,"..." He said trying not to kill him. Literally.

Kagome looked up at her savior still trembling," Sami...Don't P-please Just D-don't..." Her voice sounded childish but it fit her mood. Vulenrable.

He looked," Kags we told you to call us if you were going some place new." He was worried," we couldn't take the chance of this happening..." Kagome only nodded. He sighed," Where was your phone?"

Kagome looked down," I left it at your house remember?"

He sighed," From now on you are to take your phone everywhere. I'll call every hour after school to make sure your ok."

As this scene played it was like they were the only two people in the room. They totaly for got anyone else was there. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were whispering amongst themselves rtying to figure out what was going on.

" Naraku, How do you know Kagome?" Sango asked quietly trying to figure out something that would justify Kagome's filled the air. SEsshoumaru stared at Naraku with his eye brow raised.

" My family's a friend with hers." Naraku responded.

Finally Inuyasha coughed loud enough for the two to look at them," May I ask who are you?"

" My name is Sam. I came to pick up Kagome..." He responded. Sango,Miroku, and Inuyasha's eyes widen. That was who she called?

" Sam? Isn't that an American name?" Miroku asked curiously.

Sam nodded," Why would you care? May I ask why you three around Kagome?"

Sango answered this one," We have a group project and she is in our group."

Sam looked at Kagome who looked like she was about faint," Teacher wouldn't give you solo work?" Kagome only shook her head. Sam turned his attention to the three," I swear to God. If this is one of your sick plots to get her to-"

" Sami!" He looked back at her," Can w-we p-please go?"

He nodded and began lead Kagome towards the door but said this warning," You hurt her and I swear I will not hesitate to kill you slowly and painfully."

It was around midnight when Sam drove into her driveway," Kagome You know we'll always protect you right?"

All Kagome could do was nodd. She had barely said a word in practice. And couldn't look anyone in the eye.

Sam sighed," Souta's spending the night at his friends and your moms in the hospital getting her stomach pumped...again" Another nodd. He saw her look out the windw sadly," Do you want me to stay with you tonight?," Another nodd," Alright lets go" He turned off the car and followed Kagome's shaking form to the door.

Kagome opened the door but didn't go in. What if he was there? What if he was sitting on her bed waiting for her to come in? Kagome felt dizzy and began to fall.

Sam caught her with ease," hey!" He said gently," Come on Kags I'll scout out the place just follow behind me ok?" Kagome stood up and scaredly nodded holding his sleeve like a child. After about 10 minutes if walking around the house Sam watched Kagome lay down in her bed still shaking," want me to sleep with you?" Kagome nodded. He got into bed still wearing his cloths and held her hand.

She didn't try to pull away Kagome finally let the tears shes been holding in for hours spill and sobbs wracked her body," Why?" She whispered," Why did he have to be there? Waiting for me? Why can't anything go right?"

Sam held her close and whispered comforting words to her. When she finally went to sleep Sam looked at the clock...6:30 A.M. She would have to be up in a half hour. He sighed. This is the most sleep shes gotten in 3 months. He looked down and noticed that evem though she was asleep her musckles were tight, she was trembling, and she was still crying," Kagome...Maybe those three will be good for you. They might actually be your friends." with that thought Sam drifted into a light sleep still hugging her.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a few weeks since the project was assingned and everything in Kagome's life started to change for the better. She met up with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango everyday except for Saturday and Sunday and they would hang out at Inuyasha's mostly. Kagome slowly grew fond of the groups. After school she would use her normal voice instead of whispering and she would smile and laugh. She found herself looking forward to each day. And that was a maricle. Sadly Kagome's mom has been in the hospital for a few weeks for unkown reasons that she wouldn't explain and Souta was staying at a friends house until then. Kagome would stay alone in the house or go over to Sam's. Something was still going on with her but the gang wasn't going to push her beacause if they pushed to hard she would be back in her shell.

Kagome sighed once again. She was in Social Studies but she wasnt paying attention at all. Her grades have been slipping but she could care less. She heard a silent laugh and looked longingly at Inuyasha,Miroku and Sango. Since they didn't have to be together for the project they wouldn't hang out. Kagome was cool with it. She didn't want to hurt there position in poopularity by hanging out with them so she didn't. Even though she really wanted to.

Kagome clutched her stomach in pain but kept it hidden from the class as the teachers voice echoed in her head. She didn't know why her stomach was bothering her more than normal. Kagome tasted a little bit of blood in her mouth and knew she was going to throw up again. Kagome slowly raised her snow white hand," may I please go to the rest room?" She whispered loudly.

Dr. Lawson studied her features. At the top of her forehead was a little bit of sweat as her eyebrows were knoted with pain. She was slightly panting and clutching her stomach," Yes you may." Kagome shot out of her chair and ran straight out of the room with out a thank you. He looked at Sango," Miss Sango may you please make sure she is ok?" Sango nodded and left as well. ignoring the laughing and remarks kids gave her for having to look after the 'whore.'

As Sango walked into the bathroom she heard sickening barf sounds. She cringed at the sounds but stayed routed to her place," Kagome? Kagome are you okay?" She asked unsurely. She heard the sound of a flush and Kagome stepped out. She was pale panting and near her mouth was ," Oh my god Kagome is that blood?"

Kagome finally took notice of her and quickly wiped the smeared blood away from her mouth," uhhh no?" Kagome said trying to lie but she was just so tired.

Back in class, Miroku looked at the clock. He raised his hand along with Inuaysha," Mr. Lawson can me and Inuyasha go take a test in 's room? We forgot to ask you earlier but she had this quiz yesterday and we didn't know so she gave us an extra day to study..."

The teacher sighed in fustration," yes fine! Go! just hurry up!"

Miroku and Inuyasha didn't want him to change his mind so they shot up out of their desks and ran out of the room. As they walked down the empty hallways they both new what they were doing. They were going to check on Sango and Kagome," Inuyasha I don't know what it is but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen today..."

" Well then lets hope it doesn't," Inuyasha replied," I mean its not like it would be our responsablilty right?"

Before Miroku could answer they heard Sango's shocked voice from the girls bathroom," O-Oh my God Kagome...Is that blood?"

" Uhhhhhh no?" Kagome's voice replied as if trying to hide the fact.

Sango looked at Kagome still in shock," I'm sure that was blood..."

Kagome walked over to sink. More like stumbled to it and and splashed cold water on her hands were uncrontrolably shaking and she felt as if she was about to faint. She couldn't until the weekend. It was usual for her to faint during the weekend because no one would be around or she wouldn't have to go to work for an hour but She couldn't now," I'm fine." Kagome whinced at her own weak reply.

" You don't look fine," Sango said snapping out of her shock," look at you your shaking all over and you as pale as a ghost. Kagome I know I saw blood. " Her eyes became almost other like," Were you throwing up blood? "

"N-No"

" Don't you lie to me. " Sango said finally recieving a relunctant nodd. Sango's eyes widened of course as panick rushed through her," uhhhh Okay we need to get you to the nurse and then-"

" No. I can't go to the nurse. I can't go to the docter and No I wont even allow you to drag me to emergency room. I am fine," Kagome said sternly but seriousness failed when she almost fell. She grabed the sink and steadied her self.

" Then what are you going to do?" Sango said," Your obviously in no shape to go back to class. Listen I how about we go check out of school and go to your house so you can lay down?"

Kagome was about to reply when she heard a familar voice out in the hallway," guys? Its Miroku and Inuyasha. How about we all check out and go to his house and take care of Kagome."

" I'm fine really," She whispered blinking rapidly. Great she was getting tunnel vision again. Kagome coughed in her hand sickly.

Sango got suspicous when Kagome tried to hide her hand. She grabbed it and saw what she was hiding. She had coughed uo blood. She looked at Kagome and touched her forehead Kagome tried to push her hand away but she was to weak to," Damn...Shes got a fever!" She called out to the hallway.  
>" I'm fine,"<p>

" listen Kagome. Its either you let us take care of you at Yasha's house or I will call the ambulance which one shall it be?" Sango said removing her hand and taking out her cell phone. She slowly dialed three specific numbers.

" Fine. Just fine. Don't get any doctors inolved...please" Sango looked at her strangly but helped her walk out of the bathroom non the less.

When Inuyasha and Miroku saw how Kagome looked like death itself they began to panick," She needs to go to the E.R.! I mean seriuosly!"

Kagome glared and whispered," Will you shut it before someone hears you. 1 I do not need a fucking doctor. 2 You get a doctor I will personally carry you to hell. 3 .Fine."

All of there eyes widened. Kagome had never spoken like that before. She really needed a doctor but why wouldn't she let them take her to one?

After sneaking out of school they had called Inuaysha's father and told them that they needed to help a friend. Kagome had smiled at the thought of being their friend but like all the things the thoughts disappeared. Kagome chanted the thing thats been keeping her alive through all this time. Seperate fantasy from reality.

So in the end Inuyasha ended up carrying Kagome into the guest bedroom and laid her down on the bed," Okay Kagome heres the deal. you will stay in that bed til we get back. I'm going to talk to my dad at work about skipping our classes and Sango and Miroku are going to get you medicine. now Sesshoumaru is here so he will keep watch. ok?"

Kagome nodded," Just don't get any doctors. please" Kagome begged. Inuyasha and the gang looked at each other. Sooner or later they might have to but Inuyasha nodded and left with the others.

Kagome closed her eyes trying to fight back the urge to sleep. She had to get to work after this right? She heard the door open and quickly sat up in a state of panick," W-Whos there?"

Sesshoumaru held up his hands in defense," I just wanted to let you know that I have to go get a book from a friends house i shall return shortly." Before Kagome could protest he left. Kagome waited til she heard the car drive away and slowly got out of bed.

Kagome stumbled out of the door and into the living room she made sure her phone was in her pocket and she put her shoes on the right foot because ehr vision was so screwy right now. Kagome was about to leave when she heard someone's wet bare foot steps behind her. She cursed. She thought everyone had left," I'm just going out for a-" Kagome eyes widened at what she saw. Her breathe quickened as her knees locked.

It was Naraku. He had jeans and a T-shirt on but you could still tell he had just taken a shower. He looked at her with lust and smiled slowly," where are you going?" He took a step towards her enjoying her staggering steps the back.

Kagome mind went to panick and she tried to think straight. She knew that she couldn't as fast as she needed to. Hell she couldn't even run straight. She couldn't scream for help no one else was in the house. Think Kags think! He was geting closer. Kagome shut her eyes.

This isn't happening. " Are going to answer me, my little pet?" he said as he licked his lips in aticipation. she was beautiful when she was scared just like the first time. Oh how he waited for this moment again. He had tracked her all accross Japan looking for her.

Her eye's snapped open in relization, her phone! If she could just call Sam. If she ran into the kitchen to her left she could lock her self into the guest bedroom. Kagome made no movements to run until he was 5 feet from her when she relized that if she was going to move it had to be now.

Kagome dashed into the kitchen clumsily and into the bedroom. She locked the door then ran into the attached bathroom and locked herself in there. She heard him bang on the bedroom door," I'LL GET IN THERE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE!"

Kagome whinced at his voiced and dialed Sam's number," Come on... come on...COME ON!" She yelled desperately. She sat in the bath tub as in some effort to try an hide. The phone ran three times," Answer ANSWER!" BAM! BAM! BAM! Kagome heard the door in the bedroom give away and allow the evil man entrance.

Panick spread futher through her body. She had to do something right? Kagome tried to get up but fell back down. She was dizzy and sick. She couldn't move fast with out it catching up to her.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

" Don't do this to me. Please. Please," Kagome begged to no one at all.

Sam watched Souta out in the Soccer field he had a game during school and Kagome couldn't come," Thats it Souta! Your doing great!" he yelled incouragingly totally forgeting he left his phone in the car as Souta gave a huge smile and wave. Things were finaly looking up for the Higurashi's.

" Hey This is Sam if you really need to talk leave a voice mail bye!"

Kagome let tears fall out of her eyes. It couldn't happen again. Please god no! Don't do this. She heard the beep and at the same time Naraku had burst into the bathroom. She looked into his eyes and droped the phone. Kagome felt terrified. His red eyes. They held pure evil and hatred. She tried to shut her eyes to get the image of his eyes out of her head.

He lifted her out of the tub she was sitting in and began to carry her to the bed," SAM! SAM! PLEASE SAM! ANSWER YOUR PHONE. PLEASE! HES HERE AND-AND PLEASE SAM HELP ME! HELP ME! GET THE GANG PLEASE HELP ME~!" She felt him throw her on the bed and pin her there," SAM? SAM PLEASE!" Kagome begged hoping he was there. She knew it probably had aready hung up because of the length but had to try," HELP SOMEBOD-"

" SHUT IT BITCH!" Naraku yelled slapping her accross the face," Gotten a little braver since last time eh?" He leaned down to where his lips were right next her ear. He whispered," I'll just have to break you. Slowly," he let a hand slid down her curves," And painfuly," he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Hard.

She cried out in pain," Please Naraku. Please don't do this. I'll do anything you want. Just not this. Please just not this."

Naraku slowly took of Kagome's shirt," This is what happens when you think you can have a better life. Now lets add some scars huh? Ka-Go-Me"

She lay there frozen as he trailed kisses down neck. Kagome whimpered. She was going to scream for help but froze. Who was she going to call now? There was no one to scream for help. Everyone was gone. Sami wasn't going to answer his phone and she couldn't call Kerina,Ichio, or Nova. She didn't even have her phone. There was no reason for her to fight. No reason at all. No reason to protect herself.

Kagome felt her emotions drain. The panick. The fear. The Terror. Melted away as if it was never there. All that remained was emptiness. Kagome went into her mind trying to hide from Naraku but he knew what he was doing to her. She knew. but no one was going to stop him. Not now. Not ever.

Who was she to think that she could run away from him. Who was she to think that no one could be there for her all the time. Thats why she was here in this situation now. Kagome looked around in the darkness of her mind. Was anyone going to save her now? Was anyone going to tell her that she was going to be safe again? Was anyone going to give her the hope that was now gone?


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat in the car with Souta celebrating his teams victory. Souta had scored the winning shot and you could tell by the way he was dancing in his seat," I can't believe I did that! That was so amazing!"

Sam nodded," You did good kiddo." he ruffled his hair and turned on the car," Where do you wanna celebrate? We could go to Hitachi's if you want? The rest of the soccer team is there"

Souta's eyes lite up," We can eat there? but what about money?"

Sadly Souta new about how short money was. They good never eat at a middle class reteraunt such as Hitachi's. Sa smiled and held up a plastic card," Don't worry about it. This one's on the band."

Souta smiled," Wow thanks Sam!" he smiled until he heard a ding. He looked down at the cupholder to see Sam's phone.

" Whats up Souta?" Sam asked giving him permission to look at the phone.

Souta looked up in confusion," Its a voicemail from Kagome. It says she called 3 hours ago... Thats when the game started," He handed sam the phone.

Sam out the phone to his ear expecting a quiet voice mail but nothing could muffel this.

"SAM! SAM! PLEASE SAM! ANSWER YOUR PHONE. PLEASE! HES HERE AND-AND PLEASE SAM HELP ME! HELP ME! GET THE GANG PLEASE HELP ME~!"

Both of there eyes widened. They heard her distant voice but they could hear her cries for help.

"SAM? SAM PLEASE!"

All the sudden the phone hung up. Dread completely filled them. Souta's eyes began to water. He would have nightmares for weeks for his sister screaming for help while he was playing some stupid sport!

Sam went straight into action. There was no time for tears or pitty. He had to act now. He put the car in drive and floored. He new where was. Inuyasha's house," Souta! Get your phone and call Inuyasha and them and figure where the hell they could be at a time like this! I'm gonna call Kerina, Icio and Nova." Souta did just that. He whipped his tears and out on a brave face.

Inuyasha heard his phone ring and excused him self from his father. This was taking way longer then they planned. He looked at the caller I.D. It read: Converince call with, Miroku Sango and Souta. He sighed in fustration ad answered," WHAT!"

" WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Souta screamed into the phone.

" Souta calm down" Sango said.

" Whats going on?" Miroku asked. Converince calls were so confusing.

" TELL ME WHY YOU LEFT MY SISTER ALONE WITH NARAKU!"

" we left her with Sesshoumaru and Naraku." Sango said.

" no He texted me saying he had to go get a tet book from a friend," Inuyasha and Miroku said together.

" AND NOT ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT YOU LEFT KAGOME THERE WITH HIM!"

" Souta calm down" Sango said," Whats going on?"

" ITS HAPPENING AGAIN THATS WHATS GOING ON!" Souta's voice cracked and they could tell he was upset.

" What?" Miroku asked.

" MEET US AT YOUR FUCKING HOUSE IN 15 FUCKING MINUTES AND IF IT HAPPENED THEN I SWEAR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Then there was a click and the call ended.

Inuyasha looked at his phone. After a few minutes he relized that Somethings happening to Kagome. He Quickly ran towards his car forgetting about his father.

After 15 minutes Sango, Miroku, and Inuaysha parked on the driveway at the sametime. They noticed Sam's car but three others were parked next to his. Souta was looking impatiently at the house door as Sam was showing what sounded like someone screaming out of his phone to 3 people. 2 girls and 1 guy.

The guy had hair that went to his shoulders in layers. He had forest green hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of red skinney jeans, A black shirt that Said ' Misunderstood Soul' on it, and splatter paint converse. He had pearcings everywhere and looked around Sam's age.

The girls looked about the sane age as the guys. One had Black hair with blonde tips that covered both her eyes. Her hair went to about her waist and her eyes were a dull pink. She wore a short ripped up lacey gothic dress with black knee high socks and red combat boots.

The other one had red hair with white tips. Her hair was to her knees put it was lazily braided. Her eyes were a dull green. She wore a white and black splattered tank top with red skinney jeans and purple high tops that said ' so what if im a freak? get over it' And of course like the others they both had percings.

Inuyasha and the gang got out of their cars and walked towards the group. as they got closer it looked like they were trying hard not to kill them right now. Souta made sure he kept his eyes on the ground afraid if he set his eyes on them he might lose control. They stopped infront of them confused.

Sam was the only trying to stay remotly calm but his eyes flared when he stared at them," Inuyasha this Ichio" The guy looked away," Kerina" The red head growled," And this is Nova." The one with black hair and blonde tips nodded to the them.

Souta stood next to Sam and he growled," Mind letting us in the fucking house? "

" Souta don't use that language around the rich," Kerina said informingl as if it was obvious.

" We aren't that rich," Inuaysha said unsurely.

Ichio laughed," Great now they mock us."

" What did you just get tried of killing the poor? Now your starting to torture them? Is that it? You want tpo punish us?" Nova yelled. Her anger was through the roof and if she didn't see Kagome soon...Well lets just say there will be blood shed.

Ichio put a hand on Nova's shoulder," Calm down. We have to see if she is really okay. "

" Did you hear the voice mail," Kerina said bluntly looking at him," I'm sure shes just peachy."

" Yasha lets go see Kagome and figure out what the hell is going on here." Sango said unsurely. They all felt the anger off of them but there stares were more disturbing. Their eyes held anger and emptiness.

Inuayasha nodded and lead them into the house. They all looked amazed at the largness of it. Souta on the other hand was having a hrad time not to run to every room trying to find his sister. He was clutching his hands on to Sams arm. He was having a mental break down. No joke.

" Where is she supposed be?" Sam asked keeping the others a bay.

" Through here. into the guest room," He walked accross the Sango and Miroku in tow. The others walked faster than normal people would.

" Why would she be in the guest room? you guys are supposed to be studying after school?" Sam asked suspiciously.

" Oh. She was sick during School. She couldn't even stand up straight. So we all snuck out of school and brought her here so she could rest easily. " Sango said informingly.

Nova clentched her fisted and but her head on Kerina's back. Kagome was sick. She was alaways sick but why would Naraku have to show up on that day. Today where she helpless. They always told her they would protect her but when it mattered most they weren't there.

Kerina showed her anger to. How could they just leave her there? How sould she expected these guys to understand. She put her and on Ichio's and gave him a sideways glance showing him worry. he nodded as if knowing what she was thinking. Ichio then out a hand on Sam's shoulder. Shwing him that he was strong but they had to stay together. No matter whats going to happen.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched their actions. They all looked more than friends. More like a family. It was weird. Seeing this kinda reaction out of them. It just didn't make since why people like that would be hanging around Kagome. She seemed like a nice person.

It seemed like forever but they finaly entered the room to stranded by the sight of an empty room. Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku," Where's Kagome?"

Everyone in Sams group backed up from him and Ichio. Kerina was now holding Souta trying to keep him calm. Nova just held on to Kerina'a hand as if it was a life line As Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stayed silent trying to figure out just what really was going on.

Sam closed his eyes and listened for any sounds of movement or anything. He then heard the shower. The shower was barley on. He heard a slight whimper/sobb. He then opened his eyes in understanding. Kagome had turned on the shower to silent her cries of pain. Sam looked at Ichio," Is the bastard still here?"

Ichio looked at him panting. He hadn't done this in such a long time and he hand't felt so many conflicting emtions before. He growled," Luckily no but I haven't felt so many emotions coming from the same person before. Its almost suffocating."

Sam took the leading role," Kerina, Nova I need you to take Souta home stay there with him. I don't want any unwanted visitors."

Nova looked up sharply," What? Your kidding right? We're not going to leave you here!"

Sam looked at her dully," Its whats best for Kagome. Souta doesn't need to see her in this state ok? Please just do it."

Kerina drug Souta and Nova away trying to keep the peace. Silence rang through as Inuyasha and the gang looked at each other. Felt emotions? Just what the hell are they trying to say? Is it some code or something? Because there was no way that he could really feel emotions.

Sam put a hand on Ichio's shoulder," Keep those guys over there away from us ok? We can't afford to many people crowding her at once." Ichio did as told walking over to them silently glaring As Sam slowly walked towards the door.

Kagome was sitting on the tile floor hearing the water run from the shower. She knew she was wasting water but didn't care. She let the tears fall from her face as she held her hand over her neck. Why? Of course it would be him of all people to be chosen to do such a horride thing. He was chosen. Damn it! Why? Why?

Kagome tried to silence another shattering sobb that wracked her bloody bruised body. He was a cruel man indeed. He had broken 4 ribs and her right leg. He had given her a black eyes and she several long deep knife marks on her back that burned like hell. He had broken her. He had done the unthinkable. He had shattered everything that she worked hard for. All the happiness she had ever since she ran away. It was just gone.

Kagome had taken some bandages from the sink and used them for her back and to set her ribs but she had nothing to help splint her leg and it hurt. She was not going out of this bathroom until she knew she was safe. That would be never. The thought sent Another sobb through her.

She heard a knock at the door. Kagome's breathe caught in her throat. As she clutch her shirt. She had put back her cloths when Naraku left after doing his command. Her heart quickened as she tried to think of anyway to run. it! She couldn't think of any where to escape.

Another soft knock on the door. Kagome still stayed there frozen. She then heard an ever so familiar whisper," Kags?...Kags? Its me Sam..."

Kagome almost crawled to the door but relized that what if it wasn't Sam? What if it was Naraku playing tricks on her already fragile mind. Some more tears of pain fell as she pulled her self up already feeling light headed. She felt her broken leg protest as she hobbled closer to the door.

" Kags its me Sam...Its just me Ichio,Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. " His whisper was more of a beg. His voice was shaking and Kagome whinced at the picture of complete worry on his face," Im so sorry Kagome...I'm so sorry we weren't there...Y-You called us and we didn't answer..." His voice cracked and she could hear him take in a shaky breathe unable to finish the sentence.

Kagome put her hand on the door handle but didn't open it. She looked down at the tiles and let the sounds water from the empty shower ehcho into her empty soul.

" Kags...I know your hurt ok? I can hear your heart beat, the sound of your broken ribs and the way you hobbled over to the door...Kagome please if you open the door Me and Ichio will take you to a soft bed so you may lay down.."

Kagome looked in the Mirror and whinced. She saw dried blood all over her face as the black eye and the bruise from when he slapped her shined like it was a star. The one thing that bothered her was that she didn't care any more.

She let her eyes trail to the reflection on her neck. She stared at the chocker that she wore everyday. It had intricate designs on it as there was a big shattered peice of crystal hanging was down in the middle as other little shards went around it. Right where the big crystal was hanging there was a bruise.

A lump began to form in her throat. H-he was her new- Kagome shut her eyes and didn't allow herself to finish that sentence. It was to painful. And the thought of him carrying her back to that place was just like a nightmare. Or hell on earth which ever one you think fits.

She slowly let her hand put pressure on the cold handle and allowed it to unlock and open. As if time had gone still. Kagome slowly lifted her head to see Sam. Her Sami standing there letting a tear fall from his face seeing her battered body. He tried to speak but didn't he just looked at her. Stareing. Judging.

Ichio was standing behind Sam waiting to help but when he saw her he felt as if all hope was lost. The strongest person among them had fallen. Naraku had struck her life with a knofe once again making her look like the slut. The whore. The abused helpless girl that didn't want to talk about it. But in truth she was never a whore. She was forced. She was- He sighed and let himself shed a few tears. There was no way to discribe any of the pain they felt right now. No fucking way.

She stared at both of them and tried to keep her facade strong," Guys I'm fine," Her betrayed her. It was hoarse and shaky and she coudn't hide her true state now.

As if hearing her voice the both snapped into action. Ichio went on one said and Sam went to the other helping her to the bed. It was a long slow silent walk. No one made a sound. And no one made any major movements as if afraid to break the silence that hung in ther air.

Kagome sat down on the bed and looked at her two best guy friends. They stared back in an apologetic motion. Kagome reached out he bruised hands and held one of theirs. She tried to smile a little to show them she was going to be okay but like everything else it backfired.

" Forgive us," Sam whispered looking away. He couldn't see her in this state.

" Please," Ichio added gently squeezing her hand.

Kagome let their hands go and looked out the window. Tears built up but she couldn't let them fall. She wouldn't. Not with Ichio and Sam around. If she stayed strong they wouldn't lose hope.

" Kagome...Go ahead and cry," Ichio and Sam whispered turning away not wanting to see her first tears.

Kagome layed her face into her hands and cried as heart shattering sobbs wracked through her body. Why? Why? Was dying not enough anymore? Kagome looked up at Sam and Ichio," I-I" She could finish the sentence nor could she finish crying.

" What is it?" Sam asked crouching down and looking her into the eyes caringly.

" H-He..." Kagome sobbed and her mind wouldn't allow her to form the words. She pointed. to her chocker.

Sam's eyes widened as his body shook," No." Kagome only nodded," No!" Sam lifted her chocker carefully and then what he saw was the wrst news anyone could get. He droppedhis hand and stood up body shaking with fear and anger. He looked at Ichio who was currently standing frozen in his place. He saw it too. Sam quickly looked at the wall," NO!" He yelled brokenly punching a while in the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of Sam puching a whole in the wall mad Kagome scream and try to hide herself from the world. Everything was just to much for her. Her mind was in such a fragile state and her soul was being slowly eaten alive by guilt and shame. She didn't have time to proccess who had hit the wall or why. Right now she was living on instincts.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all watched the scenes play out but when they saw Kagome they all had frozen. What the hell happened when they left her alone? And what had those two seen on Kagome to get such a dramatic reaction? Thoughts swam in their hads trying to think of a reasin but no answers came into light.

Sango shook her head snapping herself out of her thoughts. If Kagome was this hurt then she had to help. She walked over towards them slowly as if walking into a pack of wolves. She slowly walked into the area closest to her to see Ichio looking at her as if trying to protect her. Sango just spoke clearly," I just want to help. Kagome is hurt. Please let me help."

Ichio stared at her. How could she know what hurt really means? If this would've happened a few years ago this would be nothing. But now they were so used to be being hurt free. Of being themselves. Why did she want to help? They didn't even know Kagome that well. He stared at Kagome's shaking form. Then at Sam's form shaking in anger and guilt as his hand was still in the wall while his back was hunched over. He looked at Sango," Fine. You may help. Just don't hurt her."

Sango smiled smally," I wont." She looked at Inuyasha and Miroku," You two. Get bandages and a first aid kit." As they dispersed to do as asked Sango sighed. They were going to need a docter...

O.o Few hours later O.o

Silence filled the living room. Miroku,Sango, and Inuyasha sat in the same couch drinking tea with Sam as he sat in the empty couch across from them. They had done the best they could with Kagome and she was currently sleeping as Ichio protecting her.

Sam looked at his tea and mumbled what Kagome would force him to," I'll fix your wall. Forgive me for my horrible act. I didn't mean to do what I did."

Inuyasha was shocked at his apology," N-No its fine. No problem." He was unsure if he should ask this but might aswell do it any way," If you don't mind me asking... How did you and the other college kids meet Kagome and her brother. You all seem very close." Everyone leaned in so they could hear his answer.

Sam set down his tea and looked at the window. It was dark but the moon was out making the sky a pure grey," We all met when we were very little. And lets just say we were in something more than us that our parents were envovled in."Saddness filled his eyes as he remembered their life before they escaped," Me and Ichio would be together protecting one another. And the girls would stay with eachother. We never thought we would be together. As friends. We didn't even know what real friends were.

Then Kagome was thrown into the equation. She was something else. She wouldn't protect herself just others around her. No matter the situation she wouldn't fight for herself. But if someone was being beaten she would jump in and take it herself. She wouldn't eat. She would give her food to other kids that needed it more...She was and is still a pure hearted person.

One day Kagome's little baby brother came. She would hold him like her own. Care for him like her own and even protect him like he was her own. She was only five and she was forced to grow up like the rest of us. No matter how many times she was punished for not obeying she would always fight for others.

She was soon thrown in our room with Souta. We never spoke to her. She was trouble and no on needed trouble where we were. But when our food came she gave it to souta Me, Ichio,Nova and Kerina. We were cruel to her and she didn't even know us but she gave us her food anyway..." Sam took a shakey breathe trying to calm his mind. It had been a long time since he remembered these terrible days... He then relized he was giving them way to much information on their past and decided to sum it up.

" Baiscally... After a while we all had become a pack almost. Kagome was the leader. She was the one that would restore hope to us when it was lost. She would give us orders and tell us our places. She wouldn't knock us down at all.

So soon after that we esca-" Sam was cut off by the sound of a loud ear shattering scream. He heard thumping around and new what was going on.

" SAM! SAM!" Ichio yelled with urgency from the bedroom. His voice sounded like he was trying to stop a trian with his own hands.

Sam got up quickly," You may follow but don't get in the way." With that he ran to the bedroom the others in tow. As Sam entered the bedroom dread washed over him.

Kagome was still sleeping. But she was screaming and thrashing around. The worst part was her hands. They were clawing at her wrist trying to break the veins. Trying to kill herself. And there was Ichio trying to hold her down but was failing.

Sam sprang into action. He got on the other side holding Kagome's hand as Ichio held the other. This was what they were afraid of. When somethign tramatic happens to Kagome she trys to act strong but when shes asleep... Its like her personality deep inside unleashes and trys to kill her. It was like a demon waiting in her mind for the apropriate time to strike. It was scary.

Inuyasha and the gang looked horrified at the scene. How could this happen? What had happened here to make her do this. What was going on? No one would answers these questions as they watched their friend struggle and cry in her sleep. that was it. That was the last straw.

Inuyasha looked at Sam," We need a docter."

Sam looked alarm still trying to keep Kagome still," No! She doesn't want one!"

" Look at her!" Inuaysha yelled motioning to her battered body," This girl needs help. "

He shook his head," We can't get her a docter."

Ichio interupted," Sam! We have to. She has to many injuries to do this alone."

Inuyasha nodded," See? Please we can get a docter to come to our house just please let us get her a docter."

Sam hide his eyes with his hair trying to make a decision," Fine. Just please make sure its a good one."

It was then The Inu gang relized something as their attention was brought to something on Sam's neck. They all had chockers. Tht Included Souta, Ichio, Nova, Kerina, and Ichio Different intricated designs. Different color crystals but they all had the same chocker...

-.- In the middle of the night -.-'

Kagome came back to conciousness but she didn't open her eyes. She heard muffled voices beside her and stiffened. What if it was Naraku? What if he brought friends? Kagome shook with fear.

" I think her fevers gone up."

Kagome heard the russel of fabric which meant whoever it was they were going to touch her. Her hand shot to the night stand and grabbed a glass she the shot up and threw it at the peron in one graceful motion. The act caused her stomach to knot and she began to cough in her hand.

The galss shattered against the wall meaning she missed. And the person sigh in relief," Shes awake alright but she seems to be getting worse."

Kagome felt the warm liquid spary out of her mouth and on to her hand as she finished coughing. Her breathe became wheezes as she looked up to see a man that resembled Seeshoumaru and Inuaysha standing infront of her. Her blood ran cold. What if Ichio and Sam was still in the house? Was this another one of Naraku's tricks? She quickly grabbed something else which was a knife. She almost threw it when she felt to hands on her wrist.

She looked up to see none other than Ichio and Sam themselves. She dropped the knife and tightly hugged both of them," I told you two to never stay here this long. he could come back and hurt you."

Sam smirked," Always protecting others ne?" Ichio smirked as they pulled away from the embrace.

Kagome looked at them and then noted her surroundings. She was still in the bedroom but Inuyashsa and the gang was standing next to a women that had black hair and brown eyes. She looked at the man that resembled her friend and her voice became emotionless," Name? and state your buisness."

Sam glared at Kagome," Kags we're not any where that would let them follow us. "

Kagome looked at Sam and Ichio promising pain if she didn't figure out who the man was," .He?"

Sam sighed," This Inuaysha's father Touga (sp?) and over there is his wife Izaiyo(sp?)."

Kagome looked at them in shock," Why was he about to touch me-" Kagome froze and looked down at her leg. There was a cast on it. There was a fucking cast on her broken leg. She had bandages on her wrist and fresh one on her ribs. She must have tried to kill herself in her sleep again...

" He is a docter," Ichio said both him and Sam stepping back quickly.

Kagome looked up at Sam," Get me my bag." As Sam went to get it she put her face in her hands. Shit!...How could she be so stupid! She didn't need a docter! Let alone afford one!

" Kagome Everything is fine. I just need to ask you a few personal questions" Touga said smiling a little. Trying to make her comfortable.

" Let me guess...Do i have medical inussurance?" Kagome asked. Touga was shocked at her question," And for the record no. I don't. "

He cleared his thoat," Not what I was going to ask but... When was the last time you ate..?"

Silence.

" Miss higurashi did you hear me?"

Silence.

" Miss-"

" Can we get to my question?" She asked.

" Sure."

Sam came in with her bag and handed it to her slowly," How much will this visit cost?"

" I hope you relize that your going to have to come for regular visits to change your cast...but-"

Kagome bulled out a binder and sighed," Just tell me the fucking cost of this one visit please. Sorry for my language today but i have been through a lot. " Kagome got out a pen.

" It will cost at least $2,500"

Kagome dropped her pen and groaned which caused her to cough more blood on to her hands," Damn...!" she gasped in pain holding her stomach.

" Kagome!" Ichio and Sam yelled together.

After a few minutes of tense silence Kagome looked up whincing," I'm fine."

Touga looked uunblelieving at her," Will you please answer my question...How old are?

" 17"

" When was the last time you ate?

" I don't wish to answer..."

" You have to. "

" No I don't"

" yes you do"

" Who says?"

" the law,"

" What law..?

" It states you have to answer a doctor if it is a life or death situation."

" I'm not dying."

" Your coughing up blood. and most likely throwing it up as well."

" 3 months"

" Im sorry?" Touga blinked. There was no way...

" 3 months. I last ate three months ago.." Kagome responded.

" Kagome!" Sam yelled," You told me you were going to eat..."

Kagome jumped at his yelling in fright but tried to be strong," I wasn't hungry."

" How is that possible? No one can go that long..." Touga muttered in total shock.

" Maybe I'm not normal" Kagome responded picking up her pen again. and looking harsh at the contents in the binder.

" Maybe we need to go to the hopsital and run some tests," Touga suggested and looked up. Ichio,Sam, and Kagome looked at him in complete fear," Or not?" They relaxed considerably.

Kagome stared at the binder and groaned. They wouldn't be able to pay him. She has been working 17 jobs each week just to pay the bills now. Thats why she hasn't eaten. She has let Souta and her mom eat the food.

Ichio looked at her," You can't pay it..can you?"

She shook her head in shame ," I can't...Its just to much plus I'm sure hes going to force me into regular check ups...I need to get another job.."

Sam loked at her," No, You have to many jobs as it is."

She glared at him," I can't avoid it. I barely have enough money to pay the bills now. How do you expect me to pay another bill?" She looked at the binder trying to sqeeze the numbers in as much as she could but she just couldn't make the numbers get any smaller. She might be horrible at math but this kinda math she was good at. She had to be. She had a family to provide for.

Hostility was normal for this stressful situation. Kagome tries to as string has she can but she jsut get mad easily.

Izaiyo claered her throat while sending Inuaysha and the gang out of the room," Excuse me for interupting but are you saying that your the one paying the bills and providing for your family?"

"uhhh no?" Kagome responded," And may I ask your purpose?" She felt dread wash over her with each step Izaiyo took towards her. There was something about how proper she was and how she walked with and emotionless facade at first beofer dropping it. Kagome but her lip in worry and tried her best to not listen to her. but the words she heard next made her whole life shatter into a million peices.

" I'm Touga's wife Izaiyo I'm a Social Worker"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's eyes widened and stared at her now enemy. Her inroduction echoed in her head. If she was a socail worker she could rip her life to shreds, burn them and then dance on the ashes. Kagome thought of what to do. A.) she could kill the lady now. B.) She could run. or C.) tell her the truth. Tears came to her eyes. She could be seperated from Souta, her mom, and her grandfather... Her only family she had left...

" Kagome.," Izaiyo said trying to snap her out of her daze," Kagome!"

She snapped out of it alright. But she didn't listen to anyone. She looked at Sam and Ichio who were just as shocked. They were picturing her being put in a foster home. Sperated from them," Guys... I-I think its time for maneuver A-53 "

They both looked at her. They hadn't heard that plan in a while. Sam stared into her eyes. They held an Afraid sad soul who was just wanting to be left alone. Sam looked at Ichio," Get the car and I got Kagome. "

" We brought two cars.."

" pick one!" Sam threw him his keys and held Kagome bridal style. He looked at Ichio's running form out the door and was going to do the same but a docter and Social worker stood in the way.

" listen whatever your home life is we can help." Touga said.

" We just want to help. Being in charge of everything is hard. Let us help you," Izaiyo said pleddingly.  
>Sam scoffed and held Kagome closer to his chest," We don't need any help. She can handle everything on her own!"<p>

" Look at her!" Touga yelled. If begging wasn't going to work yelling might," Does she seem fine to you? Does she seem like she doesn't need help?" He look a step forward and Sam took one back.

" Give us your friend. She has a chance right now to have a better life." Izaiyo said.

Kagome shook and shut her eyes," Sam please! Don't let them take me away! Don't let them ruin everything we've escaped for!" Kagome sobbed into his chest feeling threatened by the two," Their going to take Souta away from me! And my mom and Granfather... And you guys! Please don't let them take me away! I'm begging you!"

Sam held her tightly," Don't worry we'll protect you. "

" Son you don't know what your doing to her!" Touga screamed," Your just ruining her life in the end! "

" No we're not!" Sam said harshly," We've done all that we can for her! And your going to take it all away becasuse your to stupid enough to relize that you'll ruin it!"

Sam heard a distant car horn and bolted. He ran out of the room dodging the parents quickly.

Touga and Izaiyo ran after him," You don't understand! We can help her!"

Sam ran through the kitchen only hearing the sound of Kagome's pleads not to leave her alone with these people. As he ran through the living room he Saw Inuaysha, Miroku and Sango stare at them in confusion," She trusted you!" He screamed at them heading for the door," SHE TRUSTED YOU!"

" SON PUT THE GIRL DOWN NOW!" Touga yelled again running towrads his fleeting figure.

Sam didn't listen. He ran out the open door to see Ichio in the drivers seat ready to go," Lets go! We can't stay here long!"

As Sam ran towards His car he looked back for a minute to see all them running towards them like lions about to kill," Did you take of the license plates to your car and mine?"

" I'm not an idiot! Hurry up we have to go!"

" No fucking duh!" Sam yelled getting in the car still holding Kagome carefully. She was now shuting her eyes begging to not leave her.

Ichio put the car in drive," She alright?"

" The weakest part of her body is her mind and right now the thought of being torn apart from everything shes worked so hard for. i-its just too much for her."Sam responded stroking her hair," Its too much for all of us.."

Ichio nodded and and floored it out of the drive way and into the street. He switched gears and made sure he had his hand on the red button just in case," Im very appreciative that you put Nos in your car"

" Why?" Sam asked turing his attention towards Ichio.

" Look on the rear veiw mirror."

He did and what he saw shocked him. he saw Touga and Izaiyo in a car behind them. What worried him more...They both were on their cell phones," Why the hell wont they quit?"

Ichio sighed," From their emotions...They feel guilty and determined to make kagome's life-Shit!"

" What?" Sam looked in the mirror.

" They have Kagome's binder. It has everything about her financile stuff and her family in it..." He looked again and his eyes widened," They have her .. phone."

Sam cursed," Damn it!"

" Let me see your phone,Sam,"

Sam looked down suprised that Kagome would ask such a thing," No."

"Sam," Kagome looked at him," ..Phone."

Sam sighed and gave it to her. There was no arguing at a time like this.

T.T With Touga and Izaiyo T.T

Izaiyo got of the phone and looked at Touga," The office said That they've been trying to find Kagome Higurashi for a while but she always seems to disapear. They said keep on her but don't hurt her,"

Touga nodded slowly. He got off the phone ten minutes ago," Right. Does the binder or the phone say anything about her home life?"

Izaiyo nodded," This poor girl..." As she fliped through the pages a tear fell.

" What is it?" Touga asked.

" This girl...According to the bills her Grandfather has been in your hospital for 4 years and her Mom has been in and out of rehabs for alchaholics..." She flipped the page," Shes been working 17 jobs a week to support her family ! Her brother's on the soccer team which must cost a fortune!"

Touga sighed," I can't belive this. And her friends are think their helping which their not."

Izaiyo sighed," yea...I sent some other social workers to her house to get her brother Souta."

Touga nodded," That might get her to come along if her brother is there."

Kagome's phone lite up. It showed a picture of her and Sam making faces at each other. The ring tone was most disturbing it was a screamo song that they've never even heard of," everyone dies! And everyone lies! there waiting for the second coming again! No one will cry when everyone dies. Cuz no ones alive! bring me 115!~"

Izaiyo looked at Touga he nodded giving her premission to answer it, she did and put it on speaker," Hello?"

" stop following us." Kagome's voice came out of the phone.

" No. Not until you come with us," Izaiyo said," You need help. "

" My friends will not allow me to be taken"

" We can arrest your friends. you are now a hostage," Touga said. There was something about Kagome that made him want to save her from her life. He froze for a minute he could have sworn he heard another one on the phone just now.

Kagome's breathe quickened," You will not lay a hand on them," Kagomes voice held anger and protection.

" We wont but the police will," Touga said.

" Listen to me closely ,you bastards. No one will lay a hand on my friends family or anyone"

" You do relize that your grandfather is in my husbands hospital and your brother is at home alone? Other people are coming for your brother." Izaiyo said.

" You do you relize that I have disapeared before?"

" What does that mean?" Touga and Izaiyo asked together.

" It means you wont find me and my friends," And with that She hung up.

"." With Kagome and them "."

As Kagome hung up Ichio and Sam were staring at her. Ichio was still driving but he could to two things at once.

She hid her eyes under her bangs," They threatened you," She muttered darkly.  
>They looked at her in understanding," Go to the hospital. Sam you get the newold identities we need. Oh and make sure you get hair dye and our color change contacts. Ichio you will keep the bastards accupied until we call and tell you where to meet up."

They nodded but Sam looked down at her," We only have one car?"

" When I called Nova and Kerina where listening in and when he threatened everyone I made sure my breathe quickened 15 seconds. They now where to meet us. Kerina is going to meet us at the hospital while Nova protects Souta. "

" What are you going to do at the hospital?" Ichio asked.

" I'm going to transfer My grandfather to another hospital and get my mom out of the rehab and with us." She replied trying to keep her emotions down," Funny, As soon as Naraku did his command my life is destroyed," She laughed bitterly.

" Don't speak like that. We can make it," Ichio said giving Sam a side ways glance.

Sam caught it and smirked," and when we get out of this mess We will hae a come to jesus meeting about your eating habbits."

Kagome, Who was still laying in Sam's lap in the pasenger seat, looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks," About that..."

" mmm?" Sam asked.

" Look were in the hospital parking lot," Kagome said looking out the window. Her facade turned from friendly and bitter to sad and emotionless.

When they parked Kagome got out and looked around the familar settings. Twice every week she visited here. She wouldn't leave her grandfather alone with these untrust worthy doctors. They would always suggest to her that she pull the plug and let him die. She clenched her hands into fists. She wouldn't let him die. Not now. Not ever.

Kerina got out of car and walked over to her friends silently," So its happening again huh?" She whispered so Kagome wouldn't hear. Luckily she was to lost in her thoughts to notice," We're having to help her change her identity again?"

Sam nodded," Yea... Listen just don't mention anything alright" He looked at her sadly.

" What did Naraku do to her?" Kerina whispered already hating the unknow answer.

Sam sighed and looked at her like he was going to bring hell and he did," He marked her..."

Kerina's eyes widened," What? Hes one of them?"

" Keep it down will ya. " Sam said earning an apologetic look.

Kagome came back to reality and went into Sam's car and got out an electric powered knife that she made herself.

" What are you doing?" Kerina asked fearful of what she might do in her mental state.

" This cast is going to get in the way" She muttered turning on the knife and began cutting of the cast.

" Your leg is broken you can't just-"

" I've ran on a broken leg before Sam I can do it again." After a few minutes the cast was off and Kagome stretched her badly bruised leg," Go and hurry we'll meet at the house. I'll grab a taxi" They nodded and dispersed relunctantly.

Kagome sighed and threw her electric knife and peices if her cast in the bushes and walked into the hospital as if she didn't have a broken leg but on the inside she was screaming in pain. She nodded at the desk clerk who memorized her by all the visits by now.

Kagome didn't know how long it had been there but she just found herself in her grandfather's hospital room. Machines were hooked up to his heart and lungs. She couldn't tell if it was relly him breathing or was it just the machine giving her false hope.

She sat in the chair beside the bed and held his semi-cold hand," I still remember that day,Gramps." She whispered looking into his relaxed face," it had been a while since we first moved here freshmen year...It only took you two weeks to relize that I had stopped eating and drinking..."

Tears clouded her eyes," That day you asked me what was wrong and I told you nothing. I told you i was fine and I would eat at school with friends..." Her voice cracked," And when I came home Mom was mad and drunk. She was going to hit Souta and-and I stepped in and she hit me instead. " her voice got more like a 17 year old then a wise grown up voice she always tried to be," You ran down stairs so fast and as soon as you saw me fall..."

Tears poured from her eyes," You ran to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. You opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. I saw you gramps. I saw the life in your eyes fade and you fell to the ground. I saw it! All those years ago you tried to get your daughter to see her mistake by trying to protect me! But-but it didn't work that way did it?"

She put her head on his hand and cried like she had done many times before. Everything was shattering. Her school was horrible. Social workers were after her and Souta. She would have to start a new life with a new identity...All because she trusted people.

Kagome looked up at her grandfather," Wake up..." She whispered brokenly hoping he would hear her begging. Hoping he ould feel her tears on his hand," Wake up please..."

After so much silence Kagome got up and wiped her tears. She buzzed the thing to call for a doctor. When the doctor came in she out on a 'grown up' facade," Excuse me but I would like to make a request for my Grandfather."

You could tell the doctor was new but he still tried to hold up," A-And what would that be miss?"

" I request you transfer my Grandfather to the Fujioka hospital. "

" What? Thats all the way across town" he exclaimed.

" Are suggesting you will not take my request because if not I will sue your Hospital for everything it has." Kagome glared at him.

" N-No not at all! I'll get right on it!" he said running out of the room.

She scoffed,," New bees" She looked at her grandfather once again," don't worry. We'll take care of you."

O-O with the parents of Inuyasha 0-0

Izaiyo smiled into the phone and closed it," You wont believe this!"

Touga looked at her, fustrated, The car the have been following as been going slow for almost and hour and he couldn't think why."What?"

Izaiyo smiled in victory," Well when we get Kagome's brother Souta he will already be adopted! You know Naraku's family? Well they offered to adopt him as soon as we get him! He'll be in a new bed by tommorow!"

Touga's eyes widened," Isn't that a little quick? And wont Kagome be upset?"

" They have already filed the paper work and everything! And so what if Kagome is upset! She should be happy that He is in a better house! Plus Kagome will be living with us!"

Touga's jaw dropped," Izaiyo don't go and adopt Kagome.."

" Too late!" Izaiyo sang," We have to help this girl and the best way is by getting her into a better home and by making sure she doesn't hang out with Sam and his friends anymore!"

Touga sighed," I guess..."

Izaiyo sighed and knew he wasn't convinced," Did you get a good look at her? She hadn't brushed her hair in weeks more or less take a shower in that time span either, She wears wrinkled and huge uniforms, plus her shoes are to small yet she wears them anyway. We have plenty of money to care for another child ."

Touga nodded determined to find her now," your have to pass our fortune to others."

-.O with Souta and Nova -.0

Souta sat in the house in silence. he didn't understand what was going on but Nova wouldn't let him leave the house. He knew something was terribly wrong but he couldn't figure it out at all. He heard a russel of fabric and looked up to see Nova She looked at him," Stay here and don't move, ok? I have to go get something from my house. I will be right back."

He nodded and heard her car drive away. He heard a knock at the front door only a few seconds later. He wondered if that was her locking herself out again. He sighed and got up. Just incase it wasn't he got a large knife from the kitchen and went to the front door. He heard another knock and opened it slowly.

Thats when time slowed for Souta. He barely crack the door and people bursted through the house. Souta noticed the type: shoulders back, knees locked, bullet proof vests and strong. They were Social workers... He held the knife tight and turned to run out the back door. He heard them yell and someone grabbed him," LET ME GO!"

" we're here to help you!" A voice said behind him trying to get him to let go from the knife.

" No your not get away!" Souta was about to stab the person but he felt the ever so familar pinch and knew they just gave him a shot of some powerful drug. everything went fuzzy as he dropped the knife and fell into the persons arms. The one thing he remebered before falling into nightmares was these horride words," We have got Souta Higurashi. Call Naraku's family and tell them that they can adopt him now."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome walked tiredly to her house about 20 feet away. The sun was rising and she hadn't had a single time to rest. She was used to this but this time something was different. She couldn't call anyone because her phone was with the bastards and she had just spent the rest of her night putting her grandfather under a fake name at another different hospital and giving her mom beer and checking her mother in yet another different name into a rehab all the way across town. As soon as she was inside she would call the others and tell them to meet her here.

She put her hand on the door knob and froze in place. She had just relized that up the block there was adandoned dark colored honda's on the road. She looked around not taking her hand off the knob. Nova's car was not in sight. She must have relized the danger and got Souta out of there. She knelt down keeping her other hand on the knob knowing they were now waiting for her to open it. She used her free hand to open a secret compartment and grab a pistol. She closed it and stood up ..1...2...3!

She flung the door open and ran the opossite direction. She looked back to see social workers flood out of her house. Before they could run to her Kagome shot the pistol at her window making them all kneel for cover she took a right still clutching the gun. Shit! Shit! shit! Kagome cursed in her mind running through neighbors yards thinking of the best way to escape.

She the hard way would give her leg more hell and the easy way would get her caught," Oh hell,just screw it!" She muttered jumping ove toys in the back yards and heading for the exit. If she could just get to down town she would be ok but she doubted she could get that far.

()-() with the social workers ()-()

They were all shocked to say the least. The girl figured they were in there before she opened the door. They all knew only a trained proffesional could do that. The one that had short hair and cold eyes cursed and called on his cell," We found her but she ran."

" Ran?" Touga's voice questioned," She has broken ribs and a broken leg she can't run"

" Well she is," He said trying to keep calm," She knew we were inside before she opened the door..."

" What is it your not telling me" Touga asked.

" She has a gun..."

9.9 with Kags 9-9

Luckily she just had a mile to go before she hit down town and no one even bothered to stop her. She wasn't even short of breathe at all. She tried not to think of the pain in her body but thinking that Souta is out there made her push had put the gun in her pocket hidden and made sure not even professionals couldn't tell.

Kagome ran past the highschool she dispised so much when she skidded to a hault. She looked at the school. She could get in no problem and hack into the computers so she could call Sam and the others. This oprritunity was perfect and she wasn't going to pass it up.

She ran towards it. This had to work. It just had to. She was running out of options and there was no where to go. The social bastards and bitches would relize which direction she had gone and no doubtably would follow.

10 seconds. 10 seconds was all it took for her to get in the school hack the computer and get into a calling system," Thank Kamis that I was tought this in that hell whole," She whispered. Talking to herself always helped her get a grasp on a situation when she was alone. She shivered at the word alone. If she was alone she was weak.

Kagome never questioned her morals. Never protect yourself only others. Always pull your self out of the equation. It was hard for most but to Kagome...It was second nature. she had done that all her life and she wont quite now. Why didn't she turn herself in? Because they would take her family and friends away from her.

She clentched her fists for a minute. if they took away her family and friends...She might just break and she never broke. She has been through hell since she was born and never broke but now when it counted the most to her friends she was afraid of being alone. Of breaking slowly. She couldn't do that," I just ca-"

Kagome stopped in mid-sentence. She heard a door shut quietly. Kagome quickly out in a code on the computer that made it crash and delete everything with out any chance of recovering. She stood and didn't leave any evidence she'd been in the room and left it.

The halls were dark but brightened by the morning sun. She walked slowly her hand trained and her pocket just in case. She kept her trained ears open and heard light foot steps. Her eyes widened and her breathe quickened. The social workers were here. How did they find out?

Kagome quickened her feet. She was trained never to make a sound a couple years ago. And now it was paying of. She kept calm and let her more rational side take over. There was exactly 46 ways to escape this school from this point next to the trophy case. but if the cars were out at the front then that would cut it to 26. If their was some on the sides...About 16...The most complex that no one would know about...that would leave 2 routes.

Sad part was Kagome couldn't get to either of those routes fast enough. Shit Kagome what were you thinking? Going into a fround that was so easy to get caught in. She thought to herself. Kagome tried to think of any way she could escape but she couldn't. She was screwed. There was no way that she could get out of this.

She heard the soft footsteps come closer. Kagome thought about giving up and letting them take her. She closed her eyes and then snapped them open," Im going to come home. I'm going to see you again." She whispered and hid in the corner of the trophy case and the wall.

Kagome was expecting to see a strange face walk the halls but it was Touga. Her heart stopped. She couldn't jusrt fight with Inuyasha's father. What happens if Inuyasha decides to not hang out with her anymore because of this?

She slapped herself mentaly. She was ment to stay with her pack not anyone else. She sighed and mentally whispered her her phrase'Seperate fantasy from reality.' Kagome walked out behind Touga and got into a fighting stance," Touga what are you doing here?"

He jumped and turned around quickly not used to wearing a bullet proof vest. He looked down at her leg to see the cast off and her leg literally covered in bruises but it wasn't swollen?," I came here to take you home. "

She glared at him wondering what he ment," You don't know where my home is. "

" We're going to adopt you," Touga said calmly stepping towards her.

She took a catious step back," Yea right bastard there is no way in seven hells that you will adopt me or my brother"

Touga smiled," We don't have to adopt your is already adopted and in his new home."

Kagome's eyes widened," You liar! Hes with nova!"

" I'm not lying he was adopted by Naraku and his family." Touga said.

Kagome stood there letting it simk in. Her body shook with rage. If anyone knew Kagome they would've known they just turned on a bomb," YOU DID WHAT YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

" Your brother's new home is with Naraku ,Kagome. There is no need for you as a mother figure in his life," He said plainly.

She stared at him," You gave my brother back to where we escaped from?" She whispered brokenly.

" What? I can't hear you?" Touga asked and stepped forward. He noted that she didn't step back.

" How could you?" She asked and looked at him.

" Kagome there is no need to protect your brother anymore. He has everything he needs with Naraku. He doesn't need you," Touga said. He then sprinted towards her and gave ser a shot in the crook of the neck.

Kagome slowly and creepily looked up at him. He wore a shocked face," Were you expecting me to pass out? " She and the others save for Souta had built an immunity to things like that. Kagome roughly pulled out the shot thing and threw it to the ground," You sorry son of a bitch!" She yelled.

She punched him in the chest so hard it made him land on his back," how could you do that?" She screamed getting on top of him punching him in the face over and over again. Kagome looked down for a second to see the crystal on her chocker begin to glow. She ignored it and slapped Touga. She was angry and sad. how could they just give her little brother away?

She looked down at him. His nose was broken and blood covered his face. Innocents blood. Kagome looked down at her hands and saw how it covered hers. She almost screamed when she realized he wasn't innocent. Rage boiled within her. All the emotions she usually kept bottled up exploded. She put her bloody hands to his neck. And began to choke him.

He diserved to die right? He took what was hers. Her little brother that always tried to help. That always loved her no matter what people did to her. The one that had lost most of his childhood. Kagome hid her lifeless eyes with her bangs," Die you worthless bastard. "

Arms snaked around her and pulled her off of him. They did it with such force that she had to let go of the man. She thrashed around in the persons arms. She wanted to kill him! That man needed to be dead for the crimes against her brother!

" Calm down Kags! Calm down!" Sam yelled holding on to her tightly. She froze and looked at him. He was shocked. Her eyes. Oh god her eyes. They held no life what so ever. Just nothing.

" H-how did you?" Kagome asked shocked but angrily just a few more minutes and that man would've been sent to hell.

" Your soul screamed," Sam put it pointing to his chocker.

" Let me go." She said looking at Touga. He was now gasping for breathes trying to stand. She might have been held by Sam but she had enough distance to kick him right in the face," Stay down!"

" Kagome!" Sam yelled making her face him now. he stared at her eyes. They flashed blue. The kinda blue that you only see in your dreams. He paled," holy shit."

" Let me go! He deserves to die he deserves to die!" She yelled. He held her wrists now as she struggled to get free.

" Kagome listen to me!" He said She stopped and stared," What ever as got your soul in so much pain as to be put to rest. With as much rage as your have your going to let 'it' take controll."

Kagome looked down," I don't care"

" Kagome what did he do that was so wrong?," He aked gently as he could. He wasn't prepared for this answer.

Kagome dropped to her knees letting her tears go," He-He gave Souta to Naraku...He gave my baby brother to Naraku..." She whispered staring at her bloody hands.

Sam's eyes widened," what? Where is Nova?"

" I don't know!" She she yelled," I don't know..."

" Its going to be ok," He said pulling her into an embrace.

" Sami..." She whispered brokenly. Her world was gone. How could they do that?

Sam pulled away from her ad looked at her," we have to go there is way to many social workers out there for me to handle by myself."

" Then how did you get in here?" She asked quietly.

" knock out gas that has no doubt worn off by now," He said bluntly," the others came save for Nova... No ones seen her..."

" Maybe it would've been better if I stayed behind when we escaped," She whispered. i mean look at this mess they were in. it was all because SHE trusted people outside the pack. Not others it was just her fault.

Sam looked at her harshly," Don't even say that." His voice was full anger," With out you we sould've never met each other. With out you we would all be in that hell hole right now." he saw that there was no changing her mind. She couldn't get her head around Souta being gone. He picked her up and put her on his back like a piggy-back kinda thing.

" Before we go I want you to promise me something ," Kagome whispered not even suprised that he just picked her up. It was a protective action.

" What?,"

" I put my Grandfather and mother under our 7th identity. Just in case if the Social workers get me...Promise you'll take care if them."

" I hardly think that-"

" Promise me," She said quietly but sternly.

" Alright I and the others promise to the honer of taking care of you elders," Sam said.

" Thank you," She whispered and put her head on his shoulders.

As the walked the halls to the front of the school they heard the screams and yells. They were giving them orders of some kind. They saw out the window that there was at least 15 FBI agents mixed with Social Workers.

" Shit," Sam whispered.

Kagome got off him and stared," Sam I don't think we're both going to make it."

" We will." He said looking at her small sad form," We have to."

" Sam I can go with them and let you and the others get away. I can let you guys go and look for nova." She said looking up at him.

" No." He said.

" You can't dis-"

" No." He yelled.

" By the leader of this pack I order you and the others to go" Kagome said looking at him. There was silence and she knew he understood," I will be fine. I transfer my leader powers to you Sam. And don't be your first order of buisness to rescue me from the bastards. You promised to tale care of my family."

" Kagome..Don't do this," He whispered. To normal people this would seem overly dramatic but to them it wasn't. Going to the Social Workers was suicide. They had escaped from everything that they've known for freedom. For something that they never knew could exsist. Peace.

" Come on Sami I'll be fine.," She took out the pistol in her pocket and gave it to him," Take this and don't use it unless to the back door and meet the group there. Go!"

Sam stood there dumb struck. Was this really happening? Was the pack really splitting up? This couldn't be happening. It was just a dream! Its just a dream!

" Go!" she screamed. She watched him jogg backwards watching her form before turning his back and going," Why? Why must it always be either split up or get screwed?" She walked to the glass doors and opened them. Her heart pounded in her chest as her breathe bacame short. She wasn't going to see the pack for a while. She was going to have to go through every night wondering if Souta was ok. She was going to be alone. She was going to .

Kagome looked up and let a tear fall from her eyes for the last time. She wasn't going to show them how upset she was. she whiped her bloody hands on her cloths. She walked towards the social workers. They were uniformed. Tought to do everything exactly the same. No exceptions no soul. Same thing every day.

She walked into the them and a women Social Worker to her shoulder. Kagome flinched and pulled away hard. The lady stumbbled," Sorry I didn't know you don't like to be touched."

" Then get to know," Kagome said roughly.

" don't worry young lady," she said," your life is going to change for the better"

Shhe scoffed," Liar."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome stared at the wall. . For two straight weeks she has sat indian-style in the same spot staring at the wall. She was in the 'her' room which was really just the guest bedroom where Naraku showed up and turned her life into hell. She wouldn't come out of the room and only let one person come in. Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was the only person she would talk to. He was mature and seemed to really care about how hurt she was. The first day she came here he showed her to her room. He had apologized for his family giving away her brother. He came in everyd ay and apologized. Every now and then dropping hints that she needed to go to school or she needed to eat,sleep,and take a shower.

Of course like any other stranger she met she ignored his begs about such things and only talked to him about minor stuff. Like what books they read or what poets the saw fit the title of poet. It was really kinda like old people talk but that was how Kagome and Sesshomaru got along.

Kagome only saw Touga once since then and have already gained suspicions. His nose had healed completely. She knew that their family,Sango, and Miroku weren't normal but she could never figure out what. Everyday she wracked through her brain but couldn't find any solution. If they were anything demon-like her pack should've known right?

Kagome was interupted of her thoughts when there was a slight but polite knock at the door," Who is it?" She asked wasn't used to not talking much anymore.

" Sesshomaru."

" Come in," She watched as he used the key she gave him to unlock the door. He stepped in and locked it back. He walked over to her and sat beside her," hey.."

" Good evening." He replied starng at what she was staring at...It was the hole in the wall that Sam had caused.

" Why are you here?" She whispered sensing he wasn't here for just talk.

" Father told me to tell you something," He said turning his attention towards her face. She looked away," Its important."

" hurry it up," She said looking at him with dead eyes.

" he told me to tell you that you have to get out of the room," He began watching her scoff at his father's niavness (that a word? 0-o)," He said that no 'daughter' of his would lock herself in the room as this big event is going to happen."

" And that big event is hopefully him hanging me?" She asked getting a glare in response," Sorry..."

" It is this big yearly party all these big companies have. It is very formal and he told me to tell you that he was going to make you attend. You might not be going to school for a few weeks but you will go to this party," He quoted his idiotic father.

Kagome looekd like she was about to faint," Party?" She squeaked," I don't want to go to a party."

" Its not like the loud music big beer drinking party. Its going to be a nice instrumental wine drinking party." He said," And i really wish you would go."

" why?" She asked looking at the ground.

" Because i would have no one to talk to about literature and art." He responded smiling slightly.

She stared at his smile for a moment almost wishing she could be happy," But..."

" Please go..." Sesshomaru begged," I'l buy your favorite authors new release,"

" James Patterson and his new book Angel?" She asked breathlessly her eyes growing wide.

He nodded," but only if you come."

She sighed for the millionth time this week," Fine but only because your buying me an American top seller."

He smirked at his victory," Perfect."

" When is it?" She asked Not expecting-

" In two days. So..this Saturday," He said bluntly.

She looked at him quickly," Excuse me?"

" You know I hate repeating myself" He warned.

" Ok ok but I don't have a dres-

" Father will handle it"

" I don't have any make-up-"

" Mother can arrange that,"

" I don't have a date," She glared at him and her victory. Now she couldn't go.

" You will be my 'date' but it wont be a real date."

" say what?"

" Kagome..."

" fine fine I get it..." She sighed AGAIN and stared at the wall. even with Sesshomaru there was still a gap. She had no pack. No family. Nothing. She felt another part of her heart break as she thought of this. This pain wasn't going to go away for a long time and Kagome felt as if she better off dead.

Sesshomaru looked at her and noticed her change in mood and knew what it was about," Kagome... Again I'm so sorry." He tilted his head down and looked at that hard-wood flooring," My family thought it was best to do this but In the end they didn't know what they were doing to you."

Kagome didn't take her eyes of the wall," They still don't. Sesshomaru, I'm going to warn you now and you can go tell your parents if you wish but one day your going to wake up and I'm going to be gone. I have to get back to my family and friends." even if this fake family made her happy she couldn't except happiness. She didn't deserve it...

" Sadly the face is my parents think they can stop you but I can see it in your eyes. Your breaking. Painfully and slowly. I incourage you to break out of here." He said ," All I ask is that someday you can tell all of us what is really going on. I know that there is something more that your not telling us."

She laughed bitterly," If only Sesshomaru...If only..."

They sat in a comfortable silence. As if waiting for the secret of the world would just pop out of the silence and whisper it in their ears.

Sesshomaru stood up after hearing his father announce supper he didn't have to ask if she was coming or not," I'll be back soon." He left after she nodded.

After she heard him leave and lock the door she looked at where he sat. Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru would make such a dumb mistake. Right there beside her was his phone.

She couldn't resist the temptation and picked up the phone. Her heart pounded in her ears as she dialed the numbers. Her hands trembled as she heard the ringing," Please pick up...please..."

There was a sound of shuffling," hello?"

" Sami?" she whispered in a begging tone.

" Kagome? Please tell me this is you"

She nodded knowing he couldn't see her," yea its me"

" How are you?" He asked akwardly.

" I'm alright I guess. What about you? And the pack? What about them," She asked hurridly afraid Sesshomaru might come back.

" Their alright little lost without ya. We found Nova"

" Is she okay?" A wave of hope rushed through her body.

" Yea. She is really sorry about Souta. She said that she told him that she was going to her house but she was really going to get in her car and patrol the area. She said next thing she knew Social workers got in her car and told her drive or she would be aressted."

" Its fine...We'll find him...We have to." Saddness flooded her but she stayed strong.

" Why did you call? I thought you were laying low."

" Well I can't take it here,"

" Could've told you that twice."

" Sami! Listen i think i have the perfect place where we could meet up and get the hell away from these people." Kagome said a plan already furmulating in her mind.

" Please tell me"

" This saturday will be a fancy party. They're making me go but I think the place will be large enough to where I can sneak out no problem"

" Ok. Whats the subject of the matter?"

" Fancy rich bastards that own there own company get together for a one year thing. Think you find it?" She teased.

" Are you doubting my mad skills?"

" nope just questioning them"

" Hey Kags what do you think about going blonde? "

" Blonde?" she asked suprised.

" yea I know its a stretch but it might be a better cover to go as a hot blonde american."

She heard footsteps and froze for a second," Sami I've gotta go ok?"

" Sure..?"

" Listen I love you and miss you all ok? bye." She hung up quickly and put in a code making it delete the number and not to show any records of the call. She sat it exactly where it was and stared at the wall.

She heard the door unlock and lock back," Hey I brought you some dinner"

She looked at him for a second," Not hungry. "

Sesshomaru sighed and set the food infront of her anyway and noticed his phone and picked it up," You have to eat sooner or later."

" Later," She said bluntly smirking as his eyes flashed in fustration. She might be scared of those emotions but even if she was on her death bed looking at her killer she would still be dancing on her strings a little longer.

" I don't understand you some times" He said looking at the hole in the wall.

" What don't you understand." She asked pretending to be intreseted.

" You have lived poorly giving your family the food. Now you have a chance to eat food and not share it yet you choose still not to eat." He replied looking at her face.

" Sometimes you just get used to being like this," She relied,"you get used to all the things that some people would call torture. You get used to being emotionily torn. You get used to working everyday and night trying to make a living."

There was a long pause," May I ask you a personal question?"

Kagome sighed. She never liked personal questions," Yes go ahead."

" I have been talking to Inuyasha...And he says you used to be really nice until a couple months into freshmen year. What happened?"

Kagome tensed and she slowly forced her head down in a submissive postition," Thats a real personal question."

" You don't have to answer it" He said trying to make her comfortable.

" Do you still hang out with him?" she asked,

That threw him off," Some but only because he is in my college classes."

" Don't hang out with him anymore," She replied hiding her eyes with her bangs," He is a bad man"

Sesshomaru was lost for words. He relized at her look and couldn't stop himself from asking," How do you know"

Kagome sighed and clenched her fists so hard that you could see her knuckles," I didn't even know him when I moved here. I didn't even want to..." Kagome let out a shaky breathe and looked at Sesshomaru in the eyes with a dead yet scared look." He raped me my freshmen year."

^_^ Author note thing that I thought I should write ^.^

Okay so its me Under Cover Wolf Writer. Well I felt ery crappy about not thanking all of my lovely reviews you have given me. So Thank you and please reveiw if you wish and if you think I could do better tell meh! Okay Well I'm going to try something new called Advertising stories I think deserve more credit.

1st: Selfish Redemption by Samonthoyexia Ando! This is a Naruto fanfiction this is her first story and man this girl is please review her story! Little hint: this is the best Naruto one I've read in the 6 years i found Fanfiction! (p.s. I know I haven't had a profile that long but I was here though)

2nd: Broken Rose by Luna Yue. this is a Ouran Highschool Host Club and Inuyasha Crossover. This is one of the best crossovers I've read so please review this one to!

3rd: Something Blue by Cherry NekoChan. This is a Inuyasha and Naruto crossover. Super funny. Please review this one to!

Goodbye for now my readers! Oh yea and if you know what this means your amazing! I LOST THE GAME!


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning. Kagome still sat on the floor staring at the hole in the wall. After she told Sesshomaru what he did to her a couple years ago he started asking questions. Kagome doesn't do well with questions. After a whlie Sesshomaru gave up on trying to ask her and had stormed out of the room. She hasn't seen him since. But that would change today. Hopefully.

Kagome had fallen asleep once. Just ONCE for literally 2 minutes and she found herself waking up in a cold sweat shivering as her dream went into the back of her mind. It was always about what they were doing to Souta. What horrible things could the think of to break him? Kagome shivered at the thought. They could do anything to break you. The WOULD do anything to break you.

She felt suffocated as unwanted memories came back. Being in that place. The whips,the weapons,the innocent blood that would stain your hand. She bit her lip And tried to push the tramutizing memories away but the one thing that scared her the most was when she thought of those things was...She thought of home. It was strange but the things you grow up on grow onto you.

There was a knock out of the door making Kagome jump out her thoughts and back into reality," What in the seven hells could you possibly want?" She asked angrily because someone just interupted her morning depression time. She had to have that to get through the day.

" Kagome,honey its Izaiyo open the door"

" 1 don't call me honey! and 2 Do it yourself lady!" She practically screamed at her. She found the hating people was the best approach to making them mad. Oh how it worked wonders.

" Kagome you will open this door this instant!"

" I can't! i have to sit here and reflect on how you people messed up my fucking life!" She said again. Don't get her wrong her leg was healed thanks to her little secret but she didn't want to a Social Worker in here none the less.

" Kagome!"

" I was tought not to talk to strangers that call me Honey! They could be pedophiles!" She smirked at her own antics. oh this was going to be fun~!

" I swear to God-Oh my god..."

Kagome's blood ran cold when she heard her dialing a number," What are you doing?" there was silence and Kagome knew that she was most likekly going to be screwed. She heard Izaiyo's out dated phone snap shut and she walked away. Yep Kagome your screwed...

After a few peaceful minutes Kagome closed her eyes and got back into her morning depression. Flash backs of her so called 'childhood' came to her mind. At first her mind went into a panick but then it relaxed. The screams and pleads filled her ears as seeing a dark figure hit a child with the whip over and over again.

She remembered that poor child. It would be beaten day in and day out never stopping. It screamed and pleaded never running out of oxegyn. The poor kid was a failure. So one day the kid's master went in and got'em. Threw the kid right infront of her and made her watch as he torture the kid slowly. His master literally disected him pointing the details of the human body to her.

The memory was just like being there. The pair of hands forcing her to watch every detail. Making her memorize every scream. They made her look into the kids eyes. The eyes held so many emotions that finally just stare at you with one emotion locked in its eyes. Betrayl.

Kagome jumped as the door swung quickly looked at the door. There stood Sango in all her glory. She was holding a dress bag thing and a box of shoes. Kagome looked at her deadly," What do you need?" She asked her voice void of any emtion.

Sango ignored her voice and smiled crazily," Izaiyo told me to get you dressed for the party tonight."

" Wheres Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked already putting a wall up in her mind. She was not letting Sango near her personal personality again. She was going to be her substitute personality.

Sango looked at her questionaly for a second," He is getting ready for the party with the guys at the tailor's"

Kagome looked down for a second. Was it because she wasn't a virgin? Because she wasn't a virgin he wasn't going to hang out with her anymore. It wasn't her fault...It wasn't her fault!." Oh, alright. Give me the objects in your hand and I shall get ready."

" Oh no Izaiyo told me not to leave you alone." Sango said confidently.

Kagome got up got the items in Sango's and went to the bathroom in one fluid motion," Then stay there" She shut the door and locked it smirking at Sango's WTF face.

Kagome set everythign down and unzipped the dress bag. It was a long black sleeveless dress with a slit at the thigh," Shit no." Kagome said to herself walking out of the room and looked at the curtins. They were black and purple and behind it was a black and white lace.

Kagome took the curtins down and held them. She then walked to the chester drawers and opened them. She took scissors and a sewing kit. Kagome touched the kit and a flash back of stiching wounds to the innocent crossed her mind. She flinched but took it anyway and went into the bathroom with out a single word.

-.- 5 minutes until they had to leave.-.-

Kagome walked out of the bathroom satisfied with her handy work. The top of her her dress was that of a Kimono. It was black and a white under part. Then there was a white obi with lace. After the obi the dress poofs out with layers of black lace and dark purple. Her shoes were plain black flates.

Kagome's hair was up in a high pony-tail as her raven black hair went down her back in curls. Her bangs still in her face hiding it. hiding her face from the faces she has to hise from everyday of her life.

KAgome sighed and walked out of the bathroom, She ignored Sango's expression and went outside. There stood everyone in black dresses and tuxes. She looked at them. Their faces held shock.

" that is degrading," Touga said looking at her dress with disgust.

" I will not change nor will you make me," Kagome said deadly," I might be you adopted toy but I will not be trained to do whatever you wish."

" you will go change," Touga said sternly.

" Or what? You'll pull me into the deepest pits of hell? I've been there six times so far and i'm telling you its not a vacation spot." Kagome countered.

" I will not let you get in that car wearing that." touga said again clenching his fists in anger.

Kagome turned and began to walk out of the drive way," then I shall walk. "

If anyone could do a face palm gracefully it was Sesshoumaru. He walked towards Kagome and herded her to the limo," We do not have time for this. discusse the problem later. now we will arrive at the party."

o-o at the party o-o

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a table at the party and told her to stay as he talked to his father. She did as told but she didn't feel right at all. The guys were staring at her. She didn't like being stared at. So she looked down and went through every escape route from that point.

" Excuse me miss but I saw you from the up stairs inside blacony and I just couldn't ignore your beauty," the man that looked about 25 said. He had normal boy short blonde hair and brown eyes.

Kagome stared deadly at him," i'm h-here with someone..."

He smirked and looked around," And where is this someone?"

Kagome looked around but couldn't find Sesshoumaru. Her heart dropped,"I-I don't know."

the guy handed her a wine filled glass," I-I don't..." Kagome felt as if something was pushing her back into the her scared shell.

" You don't what?" He asked sitting in the chai next her.

" I-I don't feel very comfortable with this." She said looking around for Sesshoumaru. She knew if something were to happen that she wouldn't protect herself. She couldn't do that. She was literally born with out any presservation for herself but only for others.

The guys smiled creepily," well were is your date to reject this transaction?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome completely froze. Flashbacks to Naraku raping her came to her mind. She tried to move but couldn't. She just couldn't. She tried to speak but couldn't.

" What are you doing to my date?"

The guy paled and quickly stood up taking the wine glass out of her hand," I-I'm so sorry dude. I swear i didn't know." The guy quickly walked away.

Kagome slowly looked at Sesshoumaru,"I-I..."

Sesshoumaru sat beside her," i didn't like that guy at all." He stated.

Kagome could only nodd. She forced her emotions down into nothingness and made herself look dead to the world. there was no way she coud let anyone in. If she did...

Sessoumaru saw he transformation and it amazed him. She changed from a scared 17 year-old to a complete emotionless rational woman," Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded about to say soomething but a young girld voice caught her attention." I don't want orange soda I want Grape!"

Kagome turned to the next table. There sat a 3 year-old girl glaring at the waiters. You could tell she was brat you could from her little princess silk dress and how her Father was trying to please his daughter by yelling at the waiters.

Kagome's blood ran cold. She glared and got up gracefully," Excuse me Sessoumaru." She took a wine glass from a waiters tray and went into the kitchen leaving Sessohumaru alone.

Sesshoumaru wondered what she was going to do. She didn't seem happy at all at what the chold was doing. He had to admit the little girls actions were extreme but that is how all children act right? Why did he have a feeling if he asked Kagome she would slap him accross the face?

Kagome came out with the wine glass filled with water. She couldn't help what she was about to do but this girl got on ehr nerves. She walked over to the table that was attracting so much attention and tapped the fathers shouhlder," Excuse me Mister?"

The guy turned harshly and glared at her," What do you want?"

Kagome took his rudeness like a champion," Since you can't father your own child I'll do it for you." And once that was said Kagome walked over to the child. There was at least 5 waiters around the flailing girl. KAgome looked at the waiters with a knowing face," Please leave the girl."

Eyes widened around the group of waiters as they whispered amongst each other. A teenage girl waiter with red hair stared at her," Its you.."

" Yes it is but just keep it between the employees like usual." She said watching all of there fleeting forms.

" Hey what're you doing?" the little girl screamed.

Kagome took the orange soda filled glass and gave it to a random person. she then sat the water on the table," How dare you. " She muttered hiding her eyes with her bangs.

" What?" The little girl asked in a braty voice crossing her amrs as if she ruled the world.

" People suffer every day!" She raised her voice," They fight for just a third slice of a peice bread! Some don't even get the chance of water for 2 weeks and you have the audacity to scream like you just saw someone get murdered?" Flashbacks of fighting people to get vitimens for her pack filled her eyes. Watching silently as people killed each other. That was torture.

The little girl stood in her chair and slammed her head on the table," You can't speak to me like that my daddy owns you!"

Wrong choice of words to say to Kagome. She had finally snapped. She put her hand on the little girls throat applying pressure,"No one owns me anymore. No one! And I wouldn't be pressing your luck with me. I know more than 1,000 ways to kill you. And by your size you would prabably die a slow painful death." She let go of the girl. The girl ploped into her seat sobbing.

Her father rant o his little girl glaring at Kagome," how could you do that to my daughter?" He screeched.

Kagome stared at him," She needs to grow up and relize that the world isn't filled with servents and unicorns. its filled with blood and sorrow. "

" She's only 3 years old!"

Kagome smirked bitterly," Age doesn't stop the mind growing. Age doesn't matter the only thing that matters is how to survive."

" enough!" Touga yelled coming through the crowd," Kagome you will apologize to that man right now"

Kagome's looekd at him dead in the eye," No. I wont obey you. Never will I obey anyone." Silence filled the room as everyone watched the scene take place.

" I'm not going to argue" He said clenching his teeth.

" Neither am I. If you want to hit me go ahead. Wont be any different. use me as your punching bag because I wont punch back. I never fight back." she said waiting for him to strike her. She needed to be hit. She needed to feel home for just one second.

" You are a foolish girl t even allow such a card on the table." Touga said glaring at her form. there was something wrong about her. Something very wrong.

" Cards always been on the table you just didn't see it." She said wasn't going to hit her. Damn...

" We will disgust your punishment later." He said as if he was actually her father.

Kagme snapped with anger," Why pompus son of a fu-"

A man in a tux ran between the two," Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! I can't believe my eyes! Thank you god for you being here tonight!"

Kagome eyes widened and she smiled smally and bowed low," Ah, Mr. Konzaka what a pleasent suprise I thought you weren't working these fancy ochasions?"

smiled," I had no choice since I'm the owner. I was wondering if you could do something for me.."

Kagome straightened up and nodded," Anything for someone with such kindness as you."

" I need live music. People are threateneing to sue if we don't have a band and our classic band was a no show." he said in a begging tone.

Kagome's eyes widened but then she nodded," No problem. I can help no matter what."

^.^ stories i find need more credit ^_^

Miko Shinigami love by:MizukixTsukiyomi Best Bleach inu crossover ever!


	9. Chapter 9

Touga looked at Kagome confusingly," How do you know this man?"

looked at Kagome the same way," Please tell me how you met this guy..."

Kagome did not answer. As she thought of the best way to call the guys. Either she could borrow 's or she could borrow Sesshoumaru's...Which would be better so she wouldn't get killed by Touga...Which she had to admit people trying to kill her was appealing at the moment.

" may I please see your phone? I hope I'm not a bother but in order to get a band here I need to call and frankly my phone was currently lost."

nodded and handed her the phone," Of Course Miss Kagome anything that would help our staff greatly"

Kagome typed in Sam's number and waited. It rang twice before he answered and this is what she heard:

" I told you to turn left not right you moron!"

" Not my fault you can't read a map right!"

" Guys?" Kagome asked.

" Shut up I can read a map better than you can!"

" Yeah right I was tought more of that stuff than you!"

" Guys?" She said more firmly trying to get the two males attentoin.

" Great now we've made a complete circle way to go Sam.."

" Shut up Ichio its your fault!"

" As your Alpha I demand you to stop fihgting each other and answer the damn phone!" Kagome said firmly.

There was a tense silence.

You heard some shuffling," Kerina did you answer my phone for me?"

" yea like 5 minutes ago " An amused voice answered.

" Well shit.." You caould hear Sam grab the phone," Hey Kags how ya doing?"

" your lost aren't you?" Kagome asked.

" NO! Not at all"

" Your lost."

" Okay yea we are."

" I need you to do me a favor if you will."

" And whats that."

" Bring ur equipment and me a change of cloths."

" what? Are you crazy we can't do a concert right now!"

" Listen. I think its time to tell these rich bastards what is really going and what better way then a concert?"

" Kagome...Whats up I can hear your breathe its 2.5 seconds faster than usual"

" I miss home..."

" shit!" Sam said knowing what she ment," We'll be there as soon as we can. don't do anything stupid!"

" Hey put it on speaker."

Little bit more of shuffling," Ok Kags your on speaker with the gang in the car."

" 1 Kerina and Nova make sure you keep the two incheck and 2 Ichio why don't you turn the map 90 degrees"

More shuffling," Damn it! She can't even see us yet she still knows what we did wrong!" Ichio said.

" Funny thing is that the place that we're playing at is one where that concert went out of hand and something blew up.."

Nova laughed," and their letting us play there again?"

" Yep! Isn't it great." Kagome said voice full of sarchasm," Be careful." And with that she hung up.

smiled greatfully and excepted the phone," So you are playing then?"

Kagome nodded," yes but make sure you have gaurds on all enterances. We don't want any picture no recordings no posting on the internet where we are...NONE of that. Are we clear?"

bowed," I will do my best and make sure all of the poperazi are not aware of your presence." With that he left.

Kagome looked at Touga," Now your going see what we really do. What we try to do that all of you higher authorities ignore."

Touga glared at Kagome," How dare you! I bring you into my home ! I feed you! I give you cloths yet you have the audcaity-"

Kagome snapped and walked up to Touga," NO YOU LISTEN HERE! I DIDN'T NEED YOU! EVERYTHING WAS FINE! EVERYTHING THAT WE WORKED HARD FOR WAS PERFECT UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO BE A HERO! GET THIS STRAIGHT YOU NO GOOD PEICE OF TRASH! YOU AREN'T A HERO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A HERO! WE DO! YOU DON'T SO NEXT YOU WANT TO HELP ME GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LET ME DO MY JOB!" by now She was poking her finger into his chest making him step back.

" Kagome you shouldn't yell indoors" Izaiyo said trying to calm the matter. Idiot...

Kagome turned a finger to Izaiyo taking her attention off of Touga," And you! how dare treat me like your my mother! you act as if you know me! you act as if you know whats best for GET THIS YOU DON'T SO GET YOUR SORRY ASS OF A LIFE AND PUT IT TO SOME USE!" Kagome felt a hand on her wrist which she tried to pull away.

" Kagome that is quite enough."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru," but I was just getting started..."

Sesshoumaru shook his head disaproovingly and took her over to where Inuyasha,Sango and Miroku were.

" Damn Kagome anger managment much?" Inuyasha said looking at his pissed off parents.

Kagome shrugged," Lucky I didn't kill them." Man she hated today. Absolutly hated it. Once every year she felt the need to go back home,go on a lovely killing spree or kill herself and of course today was that day. Kagome out a hand on her chocker and sighed in fustration.

" Whats up with that chocker?" Sango said," you friends have ones similar if I'm not mistaken."

Kagome nodded," They do but so does some other kids."

" You mean the other whores?"

Kagome froze and turned around. There she saw Kouga standing there arms crossed in a cocky stance. She took a step back and made sure to hide her face.

" You going to answer me?"

" Kouga leave her alone," Miroku said.

" What your now hanging out with the trash?" Kouga said looking at the three of them.

" She isn't trash." Inuyasha said glaring at him.

Kouga scoffed," I knew you would be pulled into her hooker arms Inuaysah. But I never suspected all of you." Just then Inuyasha punched him in the nose. Kouga staggered back holding his now bleeding nose," What the hell?"

Kagome gasped slightly and covered her nose. His blood. It smelled so...welcoming? She watched the blood spill onto his hands and shirt. She closed her eyes tring to get the image out of her head.

He glared at Kagome," I see whats going on now. You have them fighting your battles. You can't take it anymore but I have news for you bitch," He spit on Kagome's face," Your nothing."

Kagome looked up at him sharply," you sorry son of a jack a-"

" Okaa-san!" A little boy and a girls voice screamed.

Kagome's eyes widened. Her once dead eyes sparkled with hope. She wiped the spit off her face and she turned around and kneeled. Two little blurs ran up to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome hugged back tightly. She felt both of her shoulders begin to get wet," Shhhhh" She cooed," Its alright I'm here. Moms here."

The oranged haired one sobbed a little," we haven't seen you in so long..."

The black haired on nodded," where were you?"

Kagome kissed the top of their heads," Im so sorry. Mommy is so sorry," She said not letting herself cry for happiness," Rin Shippo...I'm so sorry...I tried so hard. So very hard."

" Mom.." They both said brokenly crying into her shoulders unable to say anything else.

Kagome stood both of her children in arms. She saw Sam and the gang walking in," I told you never to bring them into places like this,"

Sam smiled," These guys right here are the reason you live Kagome. Your children are the reason you fight against everything we grew up on. Their the reason we will never go back home."

Kagome nodded in understanding as she held her two babies in her arms," Missed all of you so much."

The gang nodded and Ichio held up a black bag," Brought the stuff."

Kagome smiled and let her children down," Then lets roll. Rin Shippo why don't you go sit with Sesshoumaru. He is the one with the golden eyes and the cold looking glare." They nodded and ran off. She took the bag.

Kerina butted in with a serious look," But first. We need to talk." She held up a folder and motion for them to go to the dressing room.

They did wearily and as Kerina shut the door Kagome knew that these was not good," What information did you find?"

Kerina sighed in fustration," Before we got on what we could find I could only track down the Taisho family tree to the Feudal Era and then there was nothing."

" Thats all?" Kagome asked shocked. To most people that would seem to be alot of Info. but to them they could track people from all the way til time began.

Kerina nodded," Those son of bitches saw it coming."

" What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

Sam sighed and took over," The taishio's are Inu-demons. There ancestors saw the operation coming and protected them."

Anger flared in Kagome," WHAT? YOU MEAN THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THEM AT ALLL?"

Ichio nodded," Worse is Sango is a demon slayer and Miroku is a monk. And they don't know about them either."

Nova looked at Kagome," The shittier news is that most of the people that attended this occassion is a demon protected by the Taishio's..."

Kagome shook with rage," I can't believe this." Flashes of more torture came to her mind and it only made it worse knowing that all those people out there could've went through the same hell. but no. THEY had to be the lucky ones.

Sam sighed," We have a show to do. we'll get the band stuff out as you get ready" And with that they left.

Kagome sat there looking at her self in the mirror. How could they be over looked? How could so many people be over looked.," Damn them." They had rich lifes full of prosperity yet she and the others lived on suppliment pills. How could they...

^.- new story that I have read ^.-

Past and Modern Adventure by: Boukyaku.  
>This is an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover, very good ans exrtemely funny!<p>


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and the gang minus Kagome was setting up the music stuff. The completed set so far were the microphones and the drums. On the main drum there was red splatter with white lettering that said 'Misunderstood Soul'

Shippo and Rin sat beside each other holding hands. they didn't like these people. At all. The poeple named Inuyasha,Sango and Miroku were glaring daggers at them as if it was their fault for something," Excuse me b-but may I ask what me and my Sister did wrong?" Shippo asked.

Inuaysha's eyes flared with anger," We stuck our neck out for your mother yet turns out she was exactly what people said she was.."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuaysha," Stop it brother.."

Rin and Shippo's eyes glared at Inuyasha," our mother is not a whore!" they screamed together," She is not will she ever be a whore!"

He scoffed." Then how did she get you to?"

Touga glared at Inuaysha" Stop it. These are your friend's children. treat them with respect."

" Please she is not our friend any more." He muttered. I mean come on. They risked their reputation for Kagome hoping she really was a whore but she was. And the kids were proof.

Shippo glared and it was then that he and his sister looked innocently around the room. These people were glaring at them. Rin looked at Shippo," Brother..." She said worridly.

He squeezed her hand," Come on. " They both got up and went to the stage. Shippo tried to get the microphone but it was to tall. So he gut Rin on hir shoulders and let her get it. Once he let her down they both nodded at each other and turned on the microphone," Excuse me?" Rin said," We would like to say something before you people judge our mother or friends." She handed Shippo the mic.

Shippo took the mic. and held back the tears that threatned to spill," Our mom is not a whore,slut,bitch, wench,hooker, OR a jack ass."

He handed Rin the Mic.," Our mom works extremly hard for us. She is more of a mother than any of you in this room will ever be," Rin let a tear fall down her small cheek. Flashes of Kagome working more than 20 jobs a week to support them went accross her mind.

Shippo took the Mic.," So never judge our mother EVER! and listen to what our friends have to say...You might be supprised what you miss when your rich." With that Rin climbed on Shippo's shoulders and put the Mic. Back.

" Rin? Shippo? What are you two doing on the stage?"

The two little kids ran to the figure and hugged her legs," Mom!"

Kagome smiled and kneeled to hug her kids. She was wearing a black tank top that had white splatter paint on it. She was wearing a black and blood red short skirt with grey and white chains. She was wearing white knee high socks with her blood red Converse," Hey kiddos what did I tell you?"

" To stay with Sesshoumaru." They said together as they let go of their mother.

Kagome patted their heads," good. Now I don't mind you playing just be careful and make sure Sesshoumaru is with you at all times,"

They nodded," Yes mother," They both soluted her and ran to the Taishio table.

Kagome shook her head," thats my kids," She smirked and walked on stage to see the band Set up. Nova on keyboard, Sam on drums,Kerina on base,and Ichio on lead guitar," every one ready?"

They nodded," Lets show these rich bastards what they missed!" Sam said already feeling better since he was behind his instrument.

Kagome walked to the Microphone and took it," hello.I am Kagome and this is our band. Ummmm we are called Misunderstood Soul.."

There was a few gasps around the crowd and some teenagers got closer to the stage.

" Kags.." Sam said.

" Yea..." Kagome asked looking at him.

" We can't do our concert with your hair all fancy and in your face...And we all need to stop hiding the scars.."

Kagome smiled sheepishly," Right.." She looked at the teens," Do you think one of you could get me a water?" The teens ran and got her a bottle of water. She grabbed one."Thanks."

She out her hair down and poured water over it. As the water dripped from her hair it mixed with some black stuff. The curls in her hair disappeared. Her hair now had purple streaks in it as if it was natural.

" Just one more thing." She muttered taking another bottle of water and began pouring it on her arms and face alone with the rest of the group on stage. scars appeared on their arms and faces. the weren't tiny scars they were more like gashes sand stabs.

When Kagome was done the water dripped from her face as it showed a scar that went from the top of her right eyes all the way down to the middle of her neck. she looked at her band members and smiled unsurely," Alright..."

" We'll do fine," Ichio said.

Kagome nodded and turned her attention to the stage. She took the Mic. off the stand and smiled," Good evening. I guess I need to make the introductions already so let me tell you their names...Nova on keyboard, Sam on drums,Kerina on base,and Ichio on lead guitar"

" I can't believe its Misunderstood soul.." A girl whispered in amazement.

" Alright we do something different during concerts. We tell people like you our lives...And what happened to us to get these scars that we never truely deserved. But before we do these I need everyone to listen. No one take pictures,post on the internet we are here and don't put this in the news paper " Kagome looked down for a second," This song we are going to sing is for the people that cry themselves to sleep every night. and for the people who try to tell people what their thinking but they just say its a phase...So here it goes.."

Kagome listened for the music. her heart pounded to the beat:

" You've got my attention, Theres no need.  
>To hurt yourself this way.<br>You think no one will notice How youre feeling When you cry yourself to sleep?

Feel stuck on the outside loooking inside.  
>Wishing this life wasn't your life.<br>And you think your damaged beyond repair Well, Your not so far that I can't get to where you are.

Wish you were somone else.  
>Every night you fall to peices Knowing you can't save yourself I can see you I can hear<p>

Theres a place where the broken go Theres a room full of second chances Your not stranded on your own Your not Invisible!

I'm ready to listen, theres no need to hold it all inside.  
>the smallest whisper,I hear it.<br>When your strength has all but died.  
>I need you to believe me,Can you trust me?<br>That you see is not what I see.  
>The reflection in the mirror is telling lies.<br>Cause nothin' you can do can change how much I love you!

Wish you were somone else.  
>Every night you fall to peices Knowing you can't save yourself I can see you I can hear<p>

Theres a place where the broken go Theres a room full of second chances Your not stranded on your own Your not Invisible!

I can see you.  
>As you fall on your knees.<br>Your not invisible to me Your not invisible

Wish you were somone else.  
>Every night you fall to peices Knowing you can't save yourself I can see you I can hear you<p>

Theres a place where the broken go Theres a room full of second chances Your not stranded on your own You're not, You're not

You're not stranded on your own You're not invisible

You're not invisible to me You're not invisible to me"

Kagome smiled and looked at her pack who were looking at each other as well. Its been awhile since they played. Mostly because of school. After staring at each other for a while they came back into reality to notice most of the teenagers in the room were standing and clapping.

She took the Mic. In hand." thanks." She waited until the clapping stopped until she continued," alright Its time I show what the world is really up to while you people and your money stay at the top."

She pointed to her pack behind her. They all looked down as memories flashed through there used to be peacful minds," these college kids right here have been through more than you know. They've been abused ever since they can remember. they've been forced to steal so their so called parents wont kill them."

" These kids right here! Right here have ran to you people for help when they were little. They begged you people for help! Yet you people were to absorbed in your own problems that you ignored them and made them walk back into the life they didn't deserve. " She took a shakey breathe

" Well look at them now. They were lucky to escape. They got out just before they killed themselves. Others weren't so lucky."

There was silence. No one made a movement or sound. the feeling of guilt set in to the people who ignored every kid that walked in their path.

Sam took the microphone that was near his drum set," we got the easy beatings. This girl right here," He pointed to Kagome," She suffered. She is still suffering. "

Kagome looked at Sam," Not nearly as much as you guys"

" Tell them your story." Sam said," Let them decide."

Kagome sighed and turned back to the crowed," When I was born like many others I was abused. Forced to do things I never wanted to but 10 years ago ( which means she was 7) I escaped with these guys.  
>We all got jobs with low pay and questionable bosses and got ourselves an apartment.<p>

One day when I was coming home for work I saw that there had been a car wreck. I ran over and saw that both cars passengers were out of the car and trying to stand. I ran to them. They both were holding a baby. They knew they weren't goign to make it and they didn't want their children to go into foster care...So they gave me their children and told me that they were mine. Thats where I got my two little children there." She smiled at her children.

" We were fine until I-" Kagome couldn't speak about the event that happened," U-Until he-" Se covered her face with her hands for a moment.

Sam got up and went to the front of the stage and spoke for her while holding her in a hug," Kagome had a husband. yes she was only 7 but you would be suprised how close of a connection the had. They were truely inlove. Well around 4 years ago he killed himself..."

T_T that day T_T

Kagome was walking down the street humming a joyful tune. Today they were all going to a fancy reteraunt. It was the first in years and she couldn't believe it. Today was just a good day. She began to skip down the side walk. Her phone rang and she answered

" Its Kagome. Speak if your worthy"

There was silence at first and then a silent voice," Hey..."

" Hey Cy! Are you ready for tonight? Its going to be fantastic"

" I'm not feeling to good..."

Kagome stopped skipping," Well I am about a couple steps away from the house...Do you want me to run and get you something..."

" I'm so tired..."

" I'm sure its just you being sick" Kagome's heart beated faster. Cy was never like this, EVER.

" No...I'm tired of running Kagome...I'm tired of living in fear..."

" Cy...listen to me..."

" Its time..."

" Cy listen to me! Their controlling you. I'll meet you at the house and I can help you..."

" Their not controlling me...I just want this to end..."

" No Cy! I'm going to the house right now-"

" Bye Kagome...I love you so much..."

Kagome dropped her phone knowing he hung up. She ran as fast as she could towards her apartment. Her heart beat rang through out her ears as she ran inhumanly fast. As she ran accross a road a car hit her sending her body flying a few feet landing on the pavement.

She got up ignorimg her pain and ran to the apartment tripping over everything. She flung open the door only to see Cy with a gun to his head. She ran to him out reaching her hands to him," CY!" she screamed.

She was to late a gun shot rang through out the house.

Kagome stared at Cy's lifeless body. She fell to her knees tears running down her face," cy?" She asked begging him to answer her. There was silence. She out her hands on the ground but they landed in something warm and wet. She froze and stared at her hands. They were covered in his blood.

" CY?"

T.T IN THE PRESENT T.T

Kagome looked up at Sam and nodded allowing him to go back to his drums. She looked at the crowd," After he killed himself...I found my mother and grandfather. I moved in with them along with my little brother.

It was there I had to take care of my family and kids. My mother was and still is a drunk and my grandfather was to ill to work. So I took 17 or more questionable jobs.

during this time I had an abusive boyfriend," She looked at Kouga who looked rather pissed," He would usually break my ribs. 2 or 3 at a time. One day he took me to a party and left me there. It was there I was raped.

Now? My grandfather is at the hospital in a coma. My mother is at a rehab again and my brother was adopted. and now I barley have anything to live for."

She looked at the crowd. Some people were crying others were staring in shock. That didn't really matter Kagome. She just wanted to get out of memory lane...

" Ummmmmm This song is dedicated to my grandfather who as you all know is in the hospital so if you could jut listen to these words that I have hoped for..." She looked at her pack," Hit it"

"It's just a matter of time a few days ago I saw you, you were fine Remembering what you said About the book you read The one I got you The Beginning of the End

Oh how we'd talk For hours upon end What I would give Just to do it again But you're lying there In this hospital bed Won't you open your eyes And let's talk once again

If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I love you I hope that you can hear me I hope that you can feel me If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I'm sorry That I never told you When we were face to face

Well I've been here all night And I'm watching you Breathe in and breathe out Is it really you Or just a machine That's giving you life And it's making it seem That there could be hope I could say to your face If it weren't for you That there would be no grace That's covered my life You took the time To speak into my mind And my heart Words of life If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I love you I hope that you can hear me I hope that you can feel me If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I'm sorry That I never told you When we were face to face

So goodbye for now And I'll see you again Some way, somehow When it's my time to go to the other side I'll hold you again And melt at your smile Now all I have Are the ones that I'm with And you taught me not To take for granted The time that we have To show that we care Speak into their minds And their hearts While they're here And say I love you

If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I love you I hope that you can hear me I hope that you can feel me If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I'm sorry That I never told you When we were face to face"

As the song ended Kouga scoffed. He got out his cell phone and began to text all the poperazzi he knew. Kagome was going get famous weather she wants it or not.

^_^ story thingd ^_^

Alright before I tell you new favorite story the two songs in this fic. are Invisibe and Things left unsaid both are by a band called diciple.

Kagome's Dark Return by: KagomesDarkHeart One of the best Inu Kag pairings I have ever read! and this is coming from a girl who is a Kag Sessh kinda girl!


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome could only stare at the scene before her. 50 people with cameras had bursted into the room. The flashes of light were like bullets and the screams of her kids hiding under the table was all she could hear.

She shook her head and turned it towards her pack," No killing yet no mercy. Go!"

With that they all sprang into action. They all spread through out the room. They all began throwing punches at the people and destroying their camera's. As Kagome threw the people out of the room (literally.) she could only think about what could happen. they were going to find the, and take them away again. all the freedom they got would soon be lost in the matter of hours.

There were no cameras in sight. No flashes and no papperazzi. Kagome walked to the doors and locked them. She turned around and strongly walked towards her pack," How many escaped?"

Sam sighed," 2. "

Kagome nodded," Time?"

Kerina clenched her fists," Half an hour at the most."

She sighed. This wasn't good at all,"damage?"

Nova said through clenched teeth," no more than 4 broken ribs per person."

" Injuries?"

" none to the pack." Ichio said.

" Rin. Shippo get over here please," She said.

Rin and Shippo climbed out of the table holding hands. They walked over. They seemed to be the only ones that relized the scene they were causing," Yes mother?" They said together.

" Your aunt will be picking you up," as soon as those words left her mouth Sam got on the phone," You will stay low and under the names of Sakura and Lee Tenshi."

They nodded strongly knowing this ment that there was an emergency.

" Ichio,Kerina,and Nova" Kagome said," All of you set of the alarms in this area and in section 16 19 and 22" As they went of Kagome sigh.

" We could run." Sam offer coming into the converstation.

"yOU know we can't Sam. They have facial recignition on us daily. Face it. we have no options but to go home." Kagome said.

" But we are not going down with out a fight." Sam said sternly. They both flinched as they heard the alarms being set off for only trained ears.

All three of them came back saying in unison," Everuthing has been set off."

" Good now. We all need to understand that most likely we are all going home besides the we aren't going down with out a fight" Kagome said.

Sam reached for his chocker and pulled of a small crystal," Yea lets kick some ass!" The crystal began glowing and changed into a pistol made out of his energy.

" No guns guys. Their suspecting us to use guns so cops will get involved." Kagome said," only silent weapons. Got it?"

The groan from the pack was a good enough answer. They all grabbed a crystal on their chockers. The guys crystals transformed into swords as the girls transformed into bow and arrows.

There was knock on the main door," Its Aunt Sakura!"

Kagome looked at Ichio," is it?"

Ichio nodded," Her voice matches all the pictches. Its definantly her annoying self."

" sam...You get it."

Sam sighed," Why me? I mean come on Kags!"He groaned while opening the door. letting in a women who looked exactly like her mother. He then locked back the door," Next time go out the back door. Got it?"

Sakura nodded," yes. Where are the children."

Kagome walked to her," you listen here," Her voice was like ice as she began to choke her," My Children are everything to me. So if so much of a hand is layedon their head I will personally see to it you will never meet another one of your long lost neices again got it? Auntie?" She spit out the word Auntie with poison. She let go of her neck letting her drop to the floor gasping for air.

" Mom why are you choking Auntie again?" Rin asked sutely as they noth were being held by same.

Kagome smiled," Just making sure I got a point accross honey!"

" Kags we forgot something," Sam said pointing nercously to everyone in the room who was silently watching them.

Kagome looked around a sighed," Kerina,Ichio...Get them all in a group its too late to evacuate with so many people."

As they did as told Aunt Sakura got up," Got it..." She said hoarsly.

She handed Sakura an envolope," This is the location. I have already put up a barrier that will only allow select people in. I will meet you there but if I don't I need you to take care of my kids and only trust the person whose name is in this envolope. Swear to me. That you will follow everything on this list."

Sakura nodded," I swear." She grabbed the kid's hand gently," Come on Shippo,Rin Lets go." As they headed for the back door the only thing you could see was two inncoent kids looking back trying to get a last glimps of there mother who they might never see again.

As soon as the door closed Kagome fell to her only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart beating. The only thing she could feel was the one tear that rolled down her cheek. The only that she could think of was her pack that was currently being torn apart slowly and painfully.

Sam stood there staring brokenly at Kagome. She could only be as strong as she could but now...it was hasrd to say what her mental state is. It has to be worst," Kags?"

Kagome wiped the tear from her face and stood up," Nova?" She asked," How long?"

There was a huge bang at the front door. Nova growled," We have no time. "

The all got in a line. Kagome got her bow and arrows," Time to play. " She shot her arrow at the lock at the other end of the room. It hit exactly on the spot and broke it. Kagome put a barrier up around the large group of innocents.

Three people walked into the room. The lead one had blue eyes and black hair pulled into a bun. She wor a button up white long sleeve and a black pencil skirt with heals she also had a lab coat on. her penitrating eyes slowly sparkled.

There were two others that were twins. They both had their lab coats buttoned up all the way and one had their hair down as the other had it in a high pony tail. They both had red hair and blue eyes. You could tell they were americans.

Kagome stood completely emotionless. The rest of her pack was showing their disgust. Sam made a move towards them but Kagome quickly stopped him by holding her shoulder,"Stop it," She muttered, " All of compose yourselfs. You are doing no good." She shipered so only they coul hear.

" Ahh..Subject 4276 ." The lead one said smirking. She stopped a foot away from them," Its nice seeing you again."

" What is it that you want?" Kagome said her voice full of nothing but poison.

" You. Your pack and your kids," The lady said," Its time we stop playing this game"

Kagomes eyes flared," I knew it. " She clenched her fists," I just knew it."

The lady lifted one of her delicate eye brows," Oh and what did you find out?"

" We didn't escape did we? You let us gave us those job. and You gave me those children. Why I suspect this? Because no parent in their right mind would give a seven year-old their children, Pretending to die or not." Kagome glared at her," This was one of your test. "

" I'm impressed subject 4267. " She said.

" No your not." Kagome scoffed.

" Hey Miss Tokinoko Who do you think these people are?" One of the twins said. Both of them were examining the people inside the barrier.

Kagome's eyes widen as her heart raced," Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with us."

" I don't know. They can't be human if she is hanging with them," the other twin said.

" Their human. " Kagome said.

" And what happens if we bring them home with us...?" The main lady said known as Miss Tokinoko.

" 1 We aren't going home and 2 the are human so they have NOTHING to do with us. So why don't you judt go away and back to your little hooker house k?" Sam said finally snapped.

Tokinoko raiseed her hand and tried to slap him. The key word there is tried because her hand was inches away from his face. Kagome's hand was holding her wrist," You know good and well I do not tolerate my pack getting hurt if you wish to slap someone it would be me. Understood?" She let go of the lady's wrist.

" I am the master. Not you. You follow MY orders!" She slapped Kagome so hard that Kagome was knocked into the stage. And thats when all hell broke loose.

The rest of her pack took out there weapons and began fighting. After a few minutes of fighting you see men in bullet proof aamor rushing. But her pack didnt stop. They kept fighting. Even when there weapons were knocked out of their hands turned back into crystals they didn't stop.

Tokinoko ran to Kagome and picked her up by her hair which realy did not faze her," So Sublect 4267 Do you still think your pack is going home." She let two of the armoured men to take each arm," You will learn how to obey." Sheripped Kagome's chocker of. There on her neck was in bold black said: S. 4267 W.W. . And in the middle was a burn mark of a spider.

Kagome looked up hatefully at her," Go to hell.."

The lady glared," I'm going to let your master bring you and your children in. So watch as your pack is being ripped away from you like we just did with your brother." As that was the lady injected into side crook of her neck.

Kbit her lip in pain. You could her veins began to turn black weakening her state. She tried to fight the amoured men as she watched her pack be taken down one by one. She fought as hard as she could while watching her friends scream for her as they were carried out the door. Once everything was cleared the gaurds dropped Kagome. The black veins were now half way accros her body.

"We'll take good care of them." the lady said leaving.

Kagome sat on her knees. Tears falling from her face," Please no..." She whispered," NO!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome opened her eyes in pain hoding her neck where they gave her that shot. They took her friends...They left her here to suffer...They took her brother...

" They must have something that experiment wants. She wouldn't be around them if not..."

Kagome's attention focused on the four soilder dressed in black hard metal suits. They were poking around her barrier trying to get in. She saw the people in the barrier. They were confused scared and most of all trying to get out off the barrier. Kagome pulled herself up trying not to cry out in pain. The poisonous liquid moved through her veins feeling like acid.

Once she was up she painfully pulled a two daggers out of her knee high socks. One from each leg. She held the them in her hands. She smirked and allowed her old self to come back after years of surpression. Ignoring the pain she ran effortlessly fast to the first man slicing his stomach allowing his warm blood to splash on her skin made herself smirk. She turned around gracefully slitting the others throat. More blood.

She stabbed a dagger in to the other man's stomach forcing it up feeling the ribs break and the lungs burst. She threw the two daggers up dodging the punch from the last man," You know your metal suits can't protect you from the strongest crystals in the world."

With that said she caught the daggers shoving them into his eyes sockets killing him instantly. Leaving the daggers in his eyes she fell to the floors on her hands and knees panting. She closed her eyes in pain. She cried out feeling her veins pulse in pain and she couldn't hold it any longer she let the barrier fall. She clenched her fists standing up and she noticed something her veins were black on her arms. If it goes any furthur the anditote wont work.

She looked up to see the security cameras. They moved back to their normal pisition and stayed there. She shook her head at the futile attempt. The labs were watching her. They were making sure she still had it in her to kill. And Damn it she fell for it! Damn it Damn it Damn it!

" Kagome?"

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru a few steps from her holding his hand out as if trying to steady her swaying form. She shook her head and stummbled to the stage holding it for support. her breathe quickened as she got on the stage and walked over to the drum set kicking the base off it making it rip. She slid to her knees and grabbed the vile out of it. She took the top off and drank it all in one gulp closing her eyes letting the medicine take its effect.

" Damn it all." She muttered looking at her now normal looking arms. She stood up and jumped off the stage," Alright." She said gaining her strength," Heres how this must go. Those men and women you just saw are on to something and if they get a hint of the truth you all are in danger."

" What truth you monster?"

" Yea we have nothing to hide!"

" Nothing? Really?" Kagome scoffed," Oh and you call me a monster? You spoiled asses! I know what you are and who you are associated with! "

There was silence that fell for only a second before they called out her bluff.

" Demons, Slayers, Monks! You are all of this! And if those people know that they will come and capture you and your family!" There was finaly a silence that would last," 1st You have got to move. Leave most of your things here and try to cut your spending to 20 dollars a day.2nd let your work go on with out you. Leave everything behind. 3rd. Do not and I repeat DO NOT draw any attention to yourself. "

" How can we trust you?" Someone yelled from the crowd.

" The funny thing is..You really can't. You either do what I say or see what happens your self." She picked up her chocker putting it on," They will lable you. Torture and make you do whatever they say. They will crush until you are nothing. I suggest you do what I say."

Kagome walked through the back door and into the street. What she supposed to do now? She walked slowly down the street her head down low hiding her saddness. She was at an utter lose. What was she supposed to do? Damn it! She wanted Cy back.," Cy? " Kagome muttered as if he could hear her," This was usually the part where you would come and tell me what to do and how to do it..." She sighed in fustration taking a right turn," Who am I kidding? I can't be a leader of a group as great as this one...They got captured for goodness sake! how am I supposed to preotect everyone?"

" You can start by getting in th car."

Kagome turned," Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

He looked through the passenger window still sitting in the drivers seat. He looked at her catching in every emotion in her eyes and it was then he noticed that her beautiful eyes were filled with the one emotion he thought would never enter her eyes. Doubt.

" What are doing here Sesshoumaru? Or do you perfer Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama? Being demon royalty and all" Kagome said with a little bitterness.

He blinked not expecting that to come out of her mouth," Why would you even say that? "

She couldn't help but laugh at him," You know what all those years ago if your ancesters would have stopped to think about all the other people that would have been effected instead of themselves I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be walking around not knowing what to do! I wouldn't be standing here worrying over things that shouldn't even exist!"

Sesshoumaru sat there in his car trying not to react harshly. He logically presumed due to the stress and the emotions being bottled up for so long she would soon break and this was the only the begining," Kagome get in the car. "

" What?" Kagome asked.

" I will not repeat myself."

She slowly walked to the car door getting in cautiously. She sighed putting her feet against the dash and putting her head in her knees," Screw you Father. I hate you."

Sesshoumaru ignored her comment driving to his home. He turned off the car. He looked over at Kagome's still form," We're home."

Kagome jumped a mile high and looked at the Taishio house," NO NO NO " Kagome ran out of the car and hide in a bush.

" What are yo-"

" Mom!" Shippo and Rin ran out of the house looking around. They smiled and jumped right in the bush their mother was hiding," FOUND YOU MOMMY!" The kids giggled.

Kagome forced a smile and stood up allowing her kids to follow her out of the bush and into the house Sesshoumaru behind her silent. She looked at the Taishio parents Inuyasha Miroku and Sango sighing she looked at her kids," Remember what I told you to do if you meet Demon Royalty? "

Anger flashed in both their eyes and said together," We don't want to. Its not fair! "

" It is fair. " Kagome said.

" But its like doing whatever anyone else wants and not what we want." Rin muttered looking at her feet.

" Sometimes you have to sacrifice," She said muttering the last part playfully," Expecially your pride."

The kids giggled and bowed. Kagome bowed as well," Lord InuTaishio. It is an honor to meet you. I wish for you to forgive me and my senselessness. My children and I are greatfull to even have to seen your face. We will leave at once." She knew her place and sadly she could never forget.

She felt a hand on her shoulder," Rise." As she did what she was told she looked Touga in the eyes with out fear," The only thing I want you to do is explain to us what the hell this is all about? Now lets all sit on the couch."

Kagome walked to the love seat letting her children sit on each side of her. She looked at the others sitting on the oposite side of the room watching her intently. She squirmed and looked down. She was going to tell them but not with her children in the room.

" Wait..." Rin said looking up at mom the same as Shippo.

Shippo looked worried," Where is Sam and the others? I'm sure they can help you share the story"

" Sam and the others had to t-turn on the sirens and escort the o-other experiments out of t-town," Kagome lied quickly hoping it was for the best. She couldn't offer much to her children but the one thing she had to offer was comfort no matter how much of a lie it was.

" Are they going to come here afterwards?" Rin asked curiously.

" I don't think they are going to come back for awhile. They have to make sure they change their identities and the usual." Kagome once again lied ignoring the looks from the people across the room," Why don't you go try to sleep. Here I'll show you a room."

She got up and led her kids in the room she stayed in before. She tucked them in and kissed the tops of their heads," I love you. Now get to sleep I will be right here to protect you. They will not find you." She smiled warmly and shut the door behind her already hearing their breathes deepen.

She sat back down on the couch puting her face in her hands. What was she going to do? She was with out a doubt fired from all her jobs and her attendence has slipped causing unwanted attention. All the other experiments might have gotten out of the town alive but now they all had to change their names and establish contact with her but with out the labs realizing the connection.

Then she has to figure out how to get her brother and the others out of the labs and how was she escape from her master Naraku. She almost threw up at the sound of that. He wasn't her master yet but if he even touched her neck and synching is aura with hers she was screwed. Oh and then she had to get new jobs to pay for the new bills that will soon pile up and change her and the kids identity with hair dye and color change contacts.

She groaned and lifted her face to the group that watched her with studying eyes," You really wanna hear my story?"

Authors Note

Sorry for the long wait but it will be spaced updates. Forgive me my Readers!  
> <p>


	13. Chapter 13

" I didn't even have to ask that question" Kagome muttered to hereself," Ok...Story first quetions later.

In the feudal era the Taishios figured it out. They figured out what was going to happen. The humans were going to take all the demons,slayers,monks and mikos and enslave them. Own them. Make them do whatever they wanted.

The Taishios gathered everyone demons and all. But they only gathered anyone who would benifit them and hid them from the humans veiw.

Do you know how many they left?" She asked a stray tear falling from her eye. Her voice was faltering a bit but she kept going

" little children taken away from parents. People screamed and died because they weren't worthy enough for demon royals to rescue them.

Even now. Those decendants are being tied to them. The humans. Being tortured to be experimenmts."

She took off her choker can began to feel her markings around her neck.

" Being stuck by needles. Shocked. Shot with guns. killed. All so they can make them perfect. The perfect Weapon of War...

My father was one of those decendants...So when My motehr was pregnant with me he allowed them to experiment with me in the womb telling my mom this was standard protocall for doctors.

By the age of 2 my knowledge was at a senior in highschool level and I had some advance skills. By that point my father gave me to the labs.

When I was about 6 My knowledge was beyond college level and I had finally got to the point where I could be roomed with other people. but I had to pass one more test. I call it emotionaly detached. Why? I had to kill and hide that person's body I knew. I murdered my father.

Afterwords I was sent to the cell. That is where I met my pack. Well...at first we weren't even friends but after they made us begin to fight for the suppliment pills I gave them all I had."

" Thats probably why you never eat." Touga remarked.

Kagome glared at them but kept going

"Then Souta came to the labs. I took on the leader role. Then one day I was forced into a lone cell again. That was when I met my soul mate Cy.

You see the idea for us was we were already like adults. Our knowlege was more than an adults and we were way more mature so it didn't matter. We were just like mini adults.

For a year we became a pack and finally broke out of the labs. Little did we know it was all a test. Do you remember one night years ago? It was raining and kids were huddled under a sakura tree in your back yard?"

Touga thought for a moment and nodded," Yea I remember. "

She looked down in sadness," That was us. We just escaped. We were cold we didn't know what to do. Hell...We hadn't even known what rain actually felt like. We were going to ask for help.

You called us filthy names and swore at us. You forced us out of your property. You were angry sad and filled with hatred. Which I understand. You were probably busy with your own problems to realize what was going on. " Touga tried to apologize but she shook her head still sharing her story

" We went on. Found odd jobs to do and lived kind of normally. There is always one day in a year. That one day that the labs planted in our brains jsut in case. A day where you want to go back to being tortured.

Cy had that day. He was vulnerable and he lost hope. He killed himself that day. Eaach year it becomes stronger and it overwhelmes you. You can't beathe or think with out them plagueing your thoughts.

After that day we went back to our oginal names that our partents gave us. I moved in with my family and my pack moved into another apartment not to far away from me.

Then came my freshmen year. I dated Kouga because I needed to hide my identity further. He abused me yes. Broken ribs was usually his trade mark. He took me to a party. I didn't want to go but he forced me to. During the party Naraku found me. Long story short he raped me scarred me and left me there. Then you probably know the rest"

Kagome looked up to see pitied eyes and shook her head touching her marks," I shall except questions now."

" What was the stuff that made your veins turn black?" Touga asked.

" There really isn't an official name for it. but it is what my marking are made of. Lets just say the tiniest drop on the ground can destroy 2.5 million living organisms in about 3.6 milli-seconds." Kagome replied," My marking do hurt but I got used to that a years ago. It is deadly when ejected straight into my system though. "

" And Cy..." Sango said unsurely," What was it love at first sight?"

Kagome looked at her strangly," We were made for each other..."

" Yea yea we know You were soul mates and the gods made you guys for each other but how did you guys fall in love?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome laughed at her," Your kidding right? "

" No?"

" I guess you guys have the whole soulmate thing all wrong. The world must really be screwed up. We were literally made for eachother. " She shook her head at the confused looks," the labs make us like factory product ok? So they made us to fight as weapons. Well they made us a partner.

Someone to fight beside you causing your skills to go up 50% So me and Cy shared a soul and were soon to be mated and have a child for the labs."

" So you really didn't love him?" Miroku inquired.

" I guess not?" Kagome said shruging it off.

" What about the spider mark?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She stiffened and felt the mark," Means I have a master. But not officially yet. If my master touched this mark and his aura synchs with mine then I wil have to go back to the labs..."

" And you his your master?" Izaiyo asked.

Kagome let another tear fall and she shook not from being cold but froom being scared," Naraku" 


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome stood up swiftly looking out the door made out of windows going into the back yard. She knew it but why was she so blind to it before? She began to walk to the dor when Sesshoumaru caught her wrist.

"what are you doing?" He asked watching her flinch at the touch.

" If you want to know get the kids and watch. The kids will explain everything. Just stay in here if you want to live a normal life." Kagome ripped her arm out of his grasp and opened the door outside pausing for a moment. Why were these people so nice? What made them so different?

She shook her head from those thoughts and went out the the yard already knowing someone was out there," Hello? Which age are you?" She asked going into the center of the clearing," You know I am just like you."

A young boy walked out in a white shirt and pants covered in dirt and blood. He looked sad and Kagome knew what he was thinking," I am 8 years of age." He bowed," I can't believe I am meeting the Dove of Escape."

She shook her head telling him to rise and watched as he did so," I haven't heard that nick-name in a while. I am just like you though. She took off her chocker to let him see the markings on her neck almost exactly like the marks on his," I can help you. I can make them completely lose sight of you that way you can live a normal life."

The kid shook his head," You and I both know there is inly one way to get out of this hell hole."

" Do you have a name?"

" No. I came here to young to remember my orginal name." The kid said pushing his blonde hair out of his blue ocean like eyes.

" Can I call you Carter?" Kagome asked," You look like a Carter to me."

" Sure?" He said confusingly trying to rationalize what was going on," I am on a mission to tell you something but I think its time to put my own personal plan into action as well."

Kagome shook her head knowing what he meant," I can help you. We have helped others just like you. We can get you a new identity. Fresh clothes not like the ones you have steal off the bodies of the kids that die there."

" They told me to tell you that they will get you. You and your pack are the most successful experiments they will ever have." Carter clench his fists and closed his eyes trying not to cry," They said they have found a new way to get you to obey and allow you to be sold. They said if you don't come then the Taishios will get it."

Everything stilled for a moment. Her heart beated in her chest and adreniline stopped pumping into her. She suddenly felt so very tired. Is this what Cy felt before he klled himself? So tired of everything. Everyone has a breaking point right?

Carter stepped forward," Please," He begged looking at her with tears in his eyes now that one of his missions was completed," Please. Just kill me now. Don't let me go back there. It would be so much easier if you kill me now!"

" No. Look at me I can help you!" Kagome said trying to walk to him but he stepped back holding his head," I know what it is like! With each mission comes more time to watch kids with families to play in a park or have a birthday party...knowing that you can't have that."

" It has to be better dead!" He screamed at her," I have seen more things then people in the army! My knowledge is almost past college level! I don't wanna be like this KILL ME"

" Don't do it." Kagome said watching him form a dagger out of energy," Please don't do this Carter. You know I can help you. I am not some type of social worker. I am like you! I want to help you!"

" You know there is only one way!" A tear fell from the young boy's eye and he threw the dagger at her," If you want to help me KILL ME"

She shook her head avoiding the dagger easily using a spike of her energy to destroy the dagger," Stop it! I can help you! I can't kill an innocent!"

" Momma!"

Kagome turned around to see Shippo opening the door.

" Kill him! He can't deal with it!" He said as if understanding the boy's pain," Just do it!"

She nodded looking back at Carter. He made another dagger this time when he threw it she alowed it to imbedd itself into her arm. She closed her eyes feeling the small amount of pain," I am so sorry Carter." she walked to him dropping her chocker. She began to make a sword out of her energy.

" hey...at least I got a name before i died," he said looking at her.

" I am so sorry." She whispered shoving the sword in his stomach.

" NO KAGOME STOP" Sessohumaru said running into the yard trying to stop her along with his father.

She twisted the sword gaining a sickening crack. She looked into those young ocean like eyes. She knew it was these eyes that were going to haunt her like the others she had to kill because they couldn't handle it.

" thank you so much...Dove of Escape" He whispered falling limp on the sword.

She made the sword disappear and caught the dead corpse in her arms hiding her eyes with her bangs. Another one died because they couldn't handle the labs. She shook in anger.

" YOU JUST KILLED ANOTHER HUMAN-BEING!" Touga screamed shaking her shoulders. The others ran out to in alarm except for Shippo and Rin.

They yelled and screamed at her telling her she was wrong or that wasn't the way it should've gone.

Wrong Wrong Wrong! Thats what they kept telling her. Thats what people always say. Why did she even think that these people were so different?

" SHUT UP!" She snapped standing up taller holding the small boy tighter to her chest," YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY HAVE DIED THE SAME WAY THIS KID DID! SO JUST SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO BURY HIM AND I'M GOING TO BE GON FOR AWHILE!" she said walking away.

" mommy?" Rin said," Do you really have to go for while?"

She didn't turn around and kept walking," Yes I do. Taishios you need to move. Please take my children...I will find you soon enough."

Rin began to cry and she turned to hug Shippo when she saw he was holding onto Sesshoumaru's leg. she followed suit when her mother was out of sight," Don't let her break...your the only one she trusts...don't let her break." 


	15. Chapter 15

Shippo and Rin began to cut the carrots and celery for the stew the family was making. They both hummed the same tune in different octaves so it sounded beautiful.

Izaiyo watched them and wondered for the millionth time how they had learned to do so much in such a short period of time on this earth. She held Touga's hand in worry. They moved to their house on the coast of Japan. There hasn't been any sign of Kagome for a while and wondered why she had left in such a hurry.

"We have a question." Touga said clearing the silence as Sesshoumaru walked into the room getting a glass of water.

"And that is?" They asked at the same time. They did that a lot apparently. It had gotten on Inuyasha's last nerve but they did it anyway out of habit.

"What happened to your Aunt Sakura?" Izaiyo asked watching them both look at each other for a moment.

"Oh well….isn't it obvious? ' Rin said gaining blank glares.

"We killed her." Shippo added as if it he was talking about the weather.

"You what?" Izaiyo jumped out of her chair in shock her voice at a screeching level.

"Please, you really thought she was our aunt?" Rin laughed for a moment," She was from the labs pretending to be our aunt. So we played along waiting for the precise moment to strike. I slit that hags throat."

"but before she was officially dead I began burning her that way there wasn't the stench of death lingering in the air." Shippo said putting the carrots and celery into the pot.

"but before the fire got to the head I had to slice her disgusting head of." Rin said mixing the pot before putting it on the stove to boil.

"and while the body burned we both pulled out all of her teeth and some hair."

"Along with a chunk if her cheek!" She reminded Shippo,

"Then we fed it to a stray dog that way it looked like the dog ate her and she wasn't actually murdered." Shippo finished as he cleaned off where they cut the vegetables

They dog demons stared at the children with no emotion. This awkward silence began to form and the children scratched the back of their necks in wonder of what they said wrong. Did they kill her the wrong way? Did they leave an important piece of evidence behind? From what they knew they executed everything perfectly.

"Can we go play outside now? " they asked/said. They ran out into the backyard afraid of what they did wrong.

Sesshoumaru followed in silence as he started to get the idea of just how hard these kids' lives were. Having to see death and destruction everyday with nowhere to turn. Then having to be used as a test for someone else's enjoyment. How did they keep sane?

The kids ran through the back of the yard and set at the edge of the cliff watching the waves roll onto the rocks below. Rin put her head on Shippo's shoulder in comfort.

Sesshoumaru stopped and sat under a tree wanting to give them some privacy. Ever since they moved here 3 weeks ago they haven't had one moment of alone time. He felt for the kids and didn't know why. Was this because they we Kagome's kids? Exactly what did he feel for Kagome?

She was smart…..not to mention strong. She held her own in a fight and she was loved by everyone around her. She has proven to be a leader…She hates to be underestimated which is a good thing in his book. The one thing that he found problematic was she never slept or ate knowing that others needed it more. That just meant he had to take extra care for her right?

" Shippo….Mommy isn't going to be around much long is she?" Rin whispered but Sesshoumaru caught it anyway with his demon hearing.

" I don't think so Rin." Shippo said softly," she has to do what is right for the pack"

A tear fell from Rin's face as she tried to stay strong," So that means we have to learn to let her go? If she gives herself to the labs they'll just sell her and laugh when she gets shot 600 times in a row! I don't want that to happen Shippo! I can't-I can't take it!"

" one life exchanged for four. To her it's a no-brainer. We have to be strong. For when she does she will do it with pride and honor." He said taking on the ocean air trying to clear his mind.

" I'm so tired of being strong."

" Imagine what mother feels?" He said putting his arm around her shoulder telling her it would be okay.

" They think we're monsters don't they? " Rin whimpered hating the word," They look at us like it. Their gaze cold and studying. You don't think they are going to kill us are you?"

" Sesshoumaru won't let that happen,."

Sesshoumaru listened closely wondering why the little one would think that way.

" Remember what that letter she wrote said?"

Rin nodded," It said to trust Sesshoumaru with your life. He will protect you and take care of you like no other. "

"Kagome knows Sesshoumaru won't hurt us. She knows he values his honor." Shippo said.

Rin nodded trusting his judgement," Do you think God hates us for putting us through this?"

" Not at all. He gave us a loving mother did he not? We know more than anyone in high school. We have a greater gift than we realize" and with that the silence continued as the two children comforted each other.

Sesshoumaru's mind began to race. She wouldn't really give up her freedom for others would she? She had too many people to care for to just give up? Would he really loose the only person that he was actually interested in?

" Damn it!"

He looked up to see Kagome. In the air falling. With a strange thing after her throwing strange weapons at her. Well…shit.

Kagome let her back face the ground as she made a bow and arrow out of her energy. She released the arrow watching the demon disappear in ashes. She easily flipped and landed in a kneeling position panting as her wounds poured blood all over her body.

She looked at him" So….What's new?"


End file.
